Survivor Pokemon: Laguanian Islands (Season 1)
by ANineTailedFox
Summary: 20 Survivors are cast on the adventure to 'start a new world', divided into 2 tribes of 10, and competing in challenges, where the losing tribe must go to tribal council and vote off one of their own! It's a game of strategy, physical attributes, and surviving. Outwit, Outplay, Outlast! 39 Days, 20 Pokemon, and only 1... Survivor!
1. Episode 1 - Reaching The Unknown

**SURVIVOR POKEMON: LAGUANIAN ISLANDS**

 **EPISODE 1**

 **REACHING THE UNKNOWN**

 _Venus Violet was sent in by VenusVioletSmith on Fanfiction_

 _Alexa and Alexander were sent in by FoxGirl426 on Fanfiction_

 _M.T. was sent in by Hyenaboy on Fanfiction_

Hayena _was sent in by Dellobenedetto on DevintArt_

* * *

The first image comes of a scenic underwater view, nothing but the crystal clear underwaters of a tropical island... Before the large crashes of three separate, unknown Pokemon dive into the water, creating a large splash. The view then slowly rises out of the water, revealing a large island in the distance, with a massive volcano looming on it... The image very quickly zooms in on the volcano, to a helicopter view above it's side, showing it's active. It also shows a Lucario standing on the side of the volcano's edge... Before long, another zoom in would bring the camera right up to the Lucario.

"I'm standing on one of the most famous landmarks of the tropical specture, Leoten, one of the largest and most active volcanoes to this day, planted firmly on the largest of all Laguanian Island Gatherings, Crinnin."

The view would suddenly rise up once more, showing far off in the distance a group of four Helicopters flying over. And another zoom in would bring the view right up along side one of them.

"20 Pokemon are about to begin the adventure of a lifetime, being flown in by the military."

"But, they don't realize that the closer they get to the islands, the less time they have experiencing current times, they will be transported back mentally to a time where they had to settle for themselves, work for themselves, earn their living, and fight for the right to live just a little bit longer in this game each and every day."

"Their adventure will play out here on the island of Crinnin, where they will be living in the shadows of this monstrous volcano, in a harshly warm climate that has in the past brought out serious cases of heat stroke, that have even been known to lead to death. This land will challenge even some of the strongest Survivors."

"It is the ultimate challenge. 20 Pokemon, all from different walks of life, forced to work together to create a new society, while battling the elements, and each other. They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted out, and in the end, only one will remain, to claim the million dollar prize."

The camera view goes back to the helicopter view showing James Randall, the host of Survivor Pokemon, zoomed in closer to him as he looks up, grinning some, "39 days, 20 pokemon, one survivor!"

* * *

*Cue Intro* (Link In Profile (FF), Link In Desc. (DA)

* * *

 **DAY 1**

 **Released On TV: 1st Week of September, 2017**

With a returning fade in from the intro, the sight is now set on a large, open field, soaring above, with sight in the background of the looming, active, Laguanian Volcano. Standing in the middle of the large overview of the field, is the host of the show, James Randall, standing with a large smile that could still be seen despite the far out view.

Suddenly, hovering up from behind the volcanos sights, a large, black, military-looking chopper, followed towing in behind by a second... And quickly after a third is even revealed, before the sights zoom in on that first helicopter, landing down on the unprotected grass, blowing through the grass as well as through the fur of the nearby Lucario host.

View dives to the left, toward James Randall, "Alright!" He takes one step closer to the chopper, though still remains relatively far away, another view presenting itself right in front of the choppers side door, "Let's start off by meeting members from the Crinten Tribe!"

View once more shifts to inside the active yet stationary chopper, five Pokemon seen sat down inside, with their protective straps wrapped around them, all five positioned on the side opposite the exit. Closest to view, to the pilots bay, was sat a very confident, as well as feminine looking male Espeon, with right beside a Glaceon, seemingly leaning quite a bit more into her seat than the other four. Right beside the Glaceon was a slightly perky looking Floatzel, constantly looking around at the other two, as she found herself sat in between all parties. Immediately beside her was a large, very strong looking, grinning Pyroar, looking very much full of himself. And finally, fathers from the pilots bay of the chopper, was an Eevee, an ever growing smile left on his face, seeming to match, possibly even outdo the Floatzel's perkiness.

All five of these Pokemon had something in common, all wearing a green bandana, which will be announced from now on as a buff, somewhere on their person. With mons like the Eevee, Glaceon and Espeon, all wearing the green, marked buff around their crowns, covering up their foreheads, whilst the Floatzel wore hers around her neck, and the Pyroar wore his wrapped around a paw. The buff was a regular green, although there were large indents of a slightly darker green covering the buff as well, like tribal-esc markings. There was also, in large, dark green letters, bordered with a lime green, the word 'Crinten' on the fronts of each buff, the tribe names. As well, there were also small, yellow ovals, bordered with a thin black line, with the word 'buff' in black in said yellow ovals, tathered around the bandana.

The camera first starts zooming in on the Espeon, grinning at the camera, "Venus Violet, an 18 year old male Espeon."

The camera then shifts left a bit, zooming in on the Glaceon, staring into the camera with a bit of a nervous look, "Alexa, an 18 year old female Glaceon."

The camera shifts left again to the Floatzel, chuckling and waving at the camera, "Brelin, a 22 year old female Floatzel."

The camera shifts left once again to the large, muscly Pyroar, glaring daggers into the camera with a large grin, "Travis, a 31 year old male Pyroar."

The camera shifts left for the final time with this set of five, to the very perky looking Eevee, smiling largely into the camera, and cutely bouncing slightly, "Robby, a 19 year old male Eevee."

The doors to the chopper open up, and the five Pokemon all unstrap, the Glaceon unstrapping a bit slower than the others.

The Eevee, Robby, is the first to finish up, hopping out of his seat and padding to the open door, hopping out of the helicopter and starting to make his way over to the host. Just behind, the Floatzel and the Espeon finish side by side, both pushing up to a stand, and the Floatzel moving to hop off first, before the Espeon reaches a paw outward and gently grasps the arm of the Floatzel, the female turning around and looking at the male...

"I..." Venus gives off a suddenly very saddened face, "... I'm afraid of heights... I've been begging to get out of this helicopter, Please let me hop off first..."

Brelin gasps at hearing of that, gently stepping to the side, to allow the Espeon to hop off first, Venus quickly taking her up on the offer, slowly crawling off of the helicopter, before following behind the Eevee.

Brelin is about to step forward and hop off now, but Travis, the Pyroar, is just about finished up by that time hopping off of his seat, and pushing the Floatzel to the side, quickly hopping out of the helicopter after, and following behind the other two.

Brelin shakes her head, having been knocked to the ground by the knockback, and slowly pulls herself up to a stand with the arms on the sides of the inner chopper, looking over at the Glaceon, who's finished up unstrapping, and is slowly padding toward the door of the helicopter.

Brelin sighs at the sight of the shy looking Glaceon, padding up beside her, and gently resting a paw on her back, causing the Glaceon to quickly yelp and turn around to face the Floatzel One of Alexa's hind legs don't catch ground though, and she's found letting out another shocked, scared help, as she falls out of the chopper, onto the grass below, landing with a soft thud!

Brelin instantly gasps out at the sight, sliding out of the chopper, and kneeling to the female, gently helping her up, "Goodness, I'm sorry hon... Are you alright?"

Alexa accepts the help up to a stand, though once she's stable on her feet, she pulls slowly away from the Floatzel, sighing softly, "Y-Yes..." She lets out, starting to pad forward with the others, Brelin sighing sadly as she follows behind her.

The group of five all lines up to the right side of the host, and in the background, the helicopter that had just dropped them off could be seen lifting off the grass and into the air once more, fleeing the scene.

It's not a minute of time that passes before the next helicopter lands, in the spot the previous had just left, landing on the grass with a slight bounce. Inside of the helicopter, sit five more castaways, the remainder of the Crinten Tribe. The group of five was lined up in seats, strapped up against the side opposite to the door, lined up from closest to furthers from the pilots bay. The closest to the pilots bay, was a Serperior. Not really sat, though Moreso curled around the strap of her seat to keep herself safe, taking up quite the lot of room as she did so. Closest to the Serperior, was a Decidueye, sat down in the seat calmly and patiently, staring straight and blank ahead toward the door. Beside him, was a Houndour, etched on her face quite the angered look, for some odd reason... She stared ahead to do, looking like she was fuming in absolute anger... Beside the angered one, is an absolutely adorable, happy Torrocat, looking around with a large smile on his face as he glanced around the helicopter, and at the others! And finally, positioned to the far end of the row, sat a grinning Ampharos, seeming excited too though, as he was also looking around on occasion.

This group of five also wore buffs similar to the other five of the tribe. Same colors, markings, wordings, and logo. The Seviper had hers tied around her neck-like area, which, the positionings would be similar for the Decidueye, the Houndour, and the Torrocat. The Ampharos though, had his tied around one of his small, ear-like features.

The camera first starts zooming in on the Serperior, who had her face turned away from the camera, her curl settling her to look out a small window above the seats, "Samantha, a 23 year old female Serperior."

The camera shifts left following that, zooming in on the Decidueye, staring dead center into the camera with an emotionless face, "Grevin, a 57 year old male Decidueye."

The camera shifts left a bit more again, zooming in on the Houndour, glaring into the camera, even managing a small snarl, "Alice, an 18 year old female Houndour."

The camera shifts left again, zooming in on the Torrocat, smiling brightly at the camera, even raising his front right paw into the air and waving it toward whoever may be watching, "Till, a 23 year old male Torrocat."

Finally, the camera shifts left for the final time, zooming in on the Ampharos, who proceeded to grin to the camera, and tauntingly flex his arm muscles, "Granite, a 24 year old male Ampharos."

As the doors to the helicopter slide open, the group of five is quick to start attempting to pull off their straps, aside from the Decidueye, taking his time. And despite taking his time... He's surprisingly the first mon of the group finished, Grevin's talons landing with a clank against the metal of the helicopter floor, before he simply pads toward the door, and hops off. He's actually gathered up beside the others by the time the next strap is completed.

Granite, hopping out of his seat and shaking the chopper a bit as he lands, padding out of the helicopter quickly. Before he's out though, Till finishes up, slipping to a stand once out of the seat, and turning around to look at the Houndour who had been sitting beside him, Alice... Growling loudly, face red, having a really hard time getting out of the strap.

"Do you need help?" Till asks, turning around completely, to stand in front of the female, who quickly nods, growl coming to a quick stop as she pushes the strap out of her grasp, turning her head and snarling.

As Till gets to helping, Samantha the Serperior gets to slipping out of her tight curl, slithering off the helicopter and into the grass, head held high.

When Till and Alice are finished undoing the Houndour's strap, the female pretty much tosses herself onto her paws on the helicopters metal floor, not even giving as much as a thanks to Till as she stomps out of the helicopter. Till though just chuckles at the females rude behavior, following behind her, and gathering up with the others in the line beside the host.

"The Crinten Tribe;" James Randall guides, the camera slowly gliding along the line the group forms, as the Lucario sounds off each name as that mon appears, "Robby the Eevee, Venus Violet the Espeon, Travis the Pyroar, Alexa the Glaceon, Brelin the Floatzel, Grevin the Decidueye, Granite the Ampharos, Samantha the Serperior, Alice the Houndour, and Till the Torrocat."

The helicopter that had just recently dropped off the remainder of Team Crinten follows by taking off, leaving those five there for the next however long, whilst a bit further out, on the opposite side of the host, lands a third helicopter, "That chopper, holds half of the Leonin Tribe."

A view inside of the helicopter shows the inner deck of the helicopter flipped from the other views. Instead of seats being on the right side in camera view, and the door being on the left, this time the door is left on the right side, and the seats are found on the left. Five Pokemon could be seen sitting down.

The closest to the camera, and to the Pilots Bay, was a Sceptile, left with a bit of a blank face, though also examining around the helicopter he had been in for the last few hours. Beside him, was a Mighteyenna, a soft smile left on her lips, as she also calmly looked around the room, more specifically toward the others... Including the mon sat jut beside her, a Winter Sawsbuck, crammed tightly in his seat and strapped up, just barely seeming to be fitting in said seat. He looked forward toward the door in a deep focus. Following beside him, was a Ponyta. He may have been sitting down, but... He wasn't sitting in his seat. His larger frame had managed to break it quite a while ago, but the Ponyta still looked on with a grin, also seeming to be in a bit of a focus. At least he had been strapped in. The last Pokemon on this wild ride, was a Shiny Zangoose, hanging back in his seat, eyes shut, actually... Sleeping?

And yes, the five members of the Leonin tribe all had buffs on like the Crinten tribe, although instead of the green color, with dark green as the markings colors, this tribe had red buffs, with a dark red to coat the markings, that were left very much different than Crinten Markins. They also had similar yellow 'buff' logos. The Zangoose, the Ponyta, and the Mighteyenna all wore their buffs similarly, around their forehead, on their head. The Sceptile had his worn around his wrist, and the winter Sawsbuck had his tied tightly around a portion of his antlers.

The camera first starts to zoom in on the Sceptle, staring straight into the camera, holding a large focus, "Alexander, an 18 hear old male Sceptile."

The camera shifts a bit to the right, proceeding to then zoom in on the Mighteyenna, sending the camera a calming, happy smile, "Hayena, a 21 year old female Mighteyenna."

The camera shifts right once more, zooming toward the crammed in Winter Sawsbuck, staring deep into the lens of the camera, even managing to glare some, "Lance, a 29 year old male Winter Sawsbuck."

The camera shifts right again, zooming toward the Ponyta who had managed to break the seat on the plane, smirking slightly as he stared forward, "Pride, a 21 year old male Ponyta."

The camera shifts right for the final time this trip, zooming in on the Shiny Zangoose, hands behind his head, eyes shut, completely asleep, "Sagrance, a 27 year old male Shiny Zangoose."

The doors open up shortly after the introductions are completed, and the noise of the door slamming against its limit causes Sagrance's eyes to open, the Zangoose letting out a yawn as he starts unstrapping himself, whilt the remainder have already begun doing so previously.

The first to finish slipping from the choppers strap was Alex, the Sceptile pushing up to a stand, and not even bothering to look toward his partners as he pads to the helicopters open doors, and hops out onto the soft grass with a sigh, making his way toward the host.

It's not until Alexander reaches Randall that the next two castaways are unstrapped, both Pride and Lance quick to scramble out of the tight fitting chopper, eight hooves connecting with the grass, before following in Alex's path toward James Randall.

Hayena finishes shortly after, pushing to a stand on her four paws, and at first starting to make her way toward the door, only to notice Sagrance sleepily trying to unstrap, and failing. She gives a soft chuckle at the sight, and pads toward the Zangoose, reaching forward without his permission, and letting off a small, "You can thank me later," To the guy, getting him unstrapped in just a minute.

And when it does come to be, Sagrance just turns to Hayena and sends her a nod, before hopping off the helicopter, the Mighteyenna following behind him. It's not long before the first five are lined up side by side beside the host, similar to the Crinten Tribe, pretty much mirroring their current positions.

The helicopter they had just hopped off of takes lift off, flying away from the island, whilst the fourth and final helicopter slowly lands in the thirds previous position, holding the final five castaways.

Taking a look inside the chopper, the remaining five are all sat down in the back cabin as usual, huddled up close together, with little space between each other. From the pilots bay downward, the first pokèmon is an Eevee, though retaining seemingly darker fur than the usual Vee, though not by much. Just a darker shade of brown, and a darker shade of cream. He's actually looking between the two seats of the pilots bay, where the large windshield of the chopper lied, staring outside with a small smile. Beside him, was a purple Pokemon who was doing the exact opposite of smiling. An Espeon, left with a rather angered look on her face, front paws crossed in her lap... She looked so mat, and yet so cute! Just beside the Espeon, oh goodness, was quite the big one. A Primarina, her large fin left draping off the seat, gently swaying against the cold metal of the seat. And this Primarina was left with a large, cute grin on her face, also staring out the I lots window, alike the Eevee. Beside the Primarina, was a much smaller Pokemon. A Kirlia, too small for the straps and having had to hold on tight, seemed a bit too stirred up from the shaky ride and trying to keep a grip on her strap to really show off emotions at the moment, seeming slightly dizzy. And finally, the final mon, on the far end of the row, a Kadabra, sat down with his legs idly swaying, wearing a large smile as he looked toward the door.

Each of these mons also wore the red buffs, alike their tribe mates. The Eevee, the Espeon, and the Primarina, all had their buffs tied round their necks, the Kirlia having hers tied around her waistline, and the Kadabra having his tied around one of his wrists. Additionally for the Kadabra though, his other wrist had tied onto it another bandana, although not recognized as a buff. It's extremely colorful, hosting many splashes of bright colors all over it.

The camera first shifts over to the darker-furred Eevee, who looks to the zooming camera, smiles, and raises a paw, waving slightly, "Eclipse, an 18 year old male Eevee."

The camera then shifts right, zooming in slowly on the Espeon, who in turn glares deep into the camera, eyes cast in impeccable anger, "Elise, a 22 year old female Espeon."

The camera then shifts right, and slightly up, to the female Primarina, who grins toward the camera, a toothy grin, showing off her pearly white, sharp teeth, "Mariana, a 28 year old female Primarina."

The camera shifts right once more, and far down, toward the still slightly panicked Kirlia, breathing deeply, eyes shut, seeming to be relaxing some... "Mandy, a 24 year old female Kirlia."

The camera shifts right for the final time, and slightly up, to the face of the weirdly charismatic and happy Kadabra, who shuts his eyes, and gives a friendly wave to the camera, smiling brightly, "M.T., a 21 year old male Kadabra."

As the door finally opens to the helicopter, the four Pokemon all get to working on their straps as soon as possible. Elise though, the Espeon, doesn't instantly get to moving on the strap. In fact, she doesn't get to working on it whatsoever. Instead, she closes her eyes tight, the gem on her forehead glowing a soft red, as the same color in aura appears around the strap, quickly unhooking the complicated belt to the helicopter seat.

She's easily the first to hop out of her seat, though followed closely by the Kirlia, Mandy, who had used the same tactic as Elise, using her psychic powers to unhook the strap. Their both off the plane pretty much side by side, and it isn't for another minute or so that the next strap is undone.

M.T., the Kadabra wearing red buff AND rainbow bandana is next finished off, not having used any psychic to get the job done. He looks toward the other two mons on the helicopter with a smile, Eclipse the Eevee, who's having a bit of trouble, and Mariana, who hadn't managed to get any work on her strap complete, her comically large flippers much too floppy for her to work anything with, despite how hard she tries.

M.T. waves toward the Eevee, signaling to relax, and that he'd be there to help in just a moment, however the darker furred little guy doesn't notice. He still kept on with trying to get his strap off, whilst M.T. Moved to start helping the Primarina, Mariana smiling down at him, showing off her absolutely beautiful facial features, her hair blowing softly in the wind produced from the propellers.

It's not a minute before the strap has come loose. Well... Before A strap has come loose. Eclipse finishes up after a bit of a struggle, letting out a low sigh as he finishes, and simply hops off his seat, not giving any acknowledgement to the two other mons in the heli as he hops off, wearing a small smile as the small Eevee makes his way toward lining up with the remainder of his tribe.

"You're taking pretty long..." Mariana comments after a few minutes go by.

M.T. looks up at Mariana with a small frown after hearing that, shaking his head some, "I'm going as fast as I can..."

"Obviously you're not going fast enough..." Mariana comments, groaning some in annoyance and boredom...

M.T. just shakes his head slowly at that, continuing onward until he's gotten the female out of her straps, the Primarina flopping down to the ground, onto her fin and large flipper-like-paws, using those to drag herself across the helicopter, without letting off so much as a thanks as she helps herself off the helicopter with her flippers, quickly proceeding onward toward the remaining contestants. Following behind though is M.T., lining up with the others, right beside her.

"The Leonin Tribe;" The host sounds off, the camera shot slowly gliding along the lineup, James Randall listing off the name of each castaway as they appear along, "Alex the Sceptile, Pride the Ponyta, Lance the Winter Sawsbuck, Sagrance the Shiny Zangoose, Hayena the Mighteyenna, Elise the Espeon, Mandy the Kirlia, Eclipse the Eevee, Mariana the Primarina, and M.T. the Kadbra."

The helicopter who had dropped off the remaining five castaways finally lifts up off the ground, propellers spinning at a maximum speed as it takes off, effectively leaving this group of 20 stranded on the island. The groups all converge from their lines into small, gathered up groups of ten, all with matching buffs, and lying attention to the host, both tribes on their respective sides.

"Castaways," James Randall begins, grinning slightly as he looks to the two tribes, "It's time to kick this season off. Now, Leonin Tribe, to the far left of here, follow an abandoned trail to gather up to your base supplies and take them. This includes a map to your camp for the next thirty nine and. Crinten Tribe, to the far right of here, is just the same for you. However, this wouldn't be the pilot of the Survivor: Pokemon Series without something exciting. So..."

James Randall turns around and points back, toward the massive volcano found behind all the groups, "A third trail can be found on the other side of the volcano. You just have to go around it to get there. Not allowed to climb or scale the volcano. This third trail leads to additional supplies, that once getting to where these supplies are and gabbing them, will all only be accessible to your tribe. This includes items not in your original supply bags. Uncooked meat, in the form of ham, pork, turkey, you name it. Enough to last a week for a group of small pokemon like Eevee, 10 Eevee to be exact. It also includes two small tents, able to hold at least three large pokemon each. Able to secure a semi-decent sleep area for over half of your tribe. You must know thought dedicating yourself is key, and if you choose to go along to the extra trail, only three of your tribe members can go at all. And, they will be left behind, having to find camp on their own, no way to tell where to go."

"Any questions?"

"Uh..." Starts a female from the Crinten Tribe, Alice, the Houndour, "You can't seriously just let us get lost in the woods of some random island, can you?"

"Don't worry about that," James looks back round the clearing their in, camera following his gaze to two other Pokemon, two Raichu's, seemingly decked out in awkward facial make up, tribal markings and the like, "These two are professional navigators, and if you don't arrive to camp by tomorrow morning, they will find you and guide you back on your way. But that's night one spent roughing it in the dirt and trees."

"Any other questions?"

"No? We're good?"

"Alright then, Survivors at the ready..." James Randall raises his right arm into the air, as castaways get ready and prepped to gun it. From the Crinten Tribe, it seems they have Travis, Brelin, and Till set in position to dash for the extra trail, while for Leonin, it seems Hayena, Alex, and Pride are set for just the same.

The Lucario host tosses his arm downward quickly, still kept straight though!

"Go!"

The four groups instantly divide at the command! The 7 keeping in with the group at each tribe splitting off into their respective directions, left and right, though more properly Northwest for Crinten and Southeast for Leonin. Whilst the 3 singled from each tribe are left rapidly sprinting toward the large volcanic structure, veering off to either side, taking the Southwest direction.

Zooming in on the host, the Lucario claps his hands together, smiling, "And just like that, Survivor: Pokemon is underway! The Tribes divide for now, and will be kept divided the remainder of day 1, and throughout the entirety of day 2, giving them time to settle into the new lifestyle! The third day, tribes will meet up back here once again. These plains won't be very plain though come the third day of survivor, as a challenge will be set up for these two tribes!"

"That is called the 'Immunity Challenge', and the winning tribe will be given a symbol of their immunity, whilst the losing tribe will be going later in the night, to Tribal Council, where the tribe will vote against each other, to eliminate one of their tribe members."

"Though, Tribal isn't for another few days, in the castaways case at least. There will be at one tribal each episode though. For now, let's get back to our castaways."

* * *

Shifting gears in the game, we first begin with the trip of the Leonin Tribe, traversing the left side of he massive volcano. Hayena the Mighteyena, and Pride the Ponyta are running side by side together, left at an evenly matched pace. Whilst following beside them, the large, yet very quick and quiet Sceptile known as Alex traverses the tall trees that surround over half of the volcano. He hops quickly from tree to tree, also managing to keep a matched pace with Hayena and Pride, not even breaking a sweat.

Hayena turns her head to look to Pride, smiling some, "So!" Hayena yells put, having to get loud with the wind blowing into everymons face, "I guess we're on the same tribe than! I'm Hayena!"

"Pride!" The Ponyta responds aloud as well, not bothering to look back at Hayena though, "You should keep focused on where your running!"

"Right! Right!" Hayena's quick to look back in front of herself, sighing softly when realizing she's in no immediate danger of crashing into anything. She sighs some, making sure not to take her eyes off where she's headed, as she calls out for the other mon.

"Hey! Sceptile!" Hayena seems to be yelling a bit louder, "I'm Hayena! What's your name!"

"Alexander, though call me Alex," The Sceptile doesn't bother to shout back to Hayena, the voice only barely gracing he Mighteyennas ears, only barely able to her and understand what was being said, "Now let me focus."

"G-Got it!" Hayena goes on to keep quiet once again, a red tint slipping onto her face, blushing hard, as she lets out a massive sigh...

 _'So...' Visual begins of Hayena lying on her side under a large tree, water rushing in the background, 'I'm just trying to make conversation, get on these mons good sides, and they both shoot me down. Back to back. No no, I get it, we should focus on getting this bonus! It is pretty important! But gee... They were kinda rude. Maybe after it's all said and done, I'll get to know them a bit more personally. They probably aren't too rude.'_

* * *

There were still left another trio of Mona traversing the groundthough, dashing round the far opposite side of the rather giant volcano. Pokemon representing the Crinten Tribe.

Travis the Pyroar, and Till the Torrocat ran side to side alongside the large volcano, though instead of keeping face, it felt Moreso like... Competition. Travis and his muscled-up-legs were left a fair bit up ahead from Till, who not only dashed quite a fair bit slower than Travis, but also had Brelin sitting on his back. The two found that Brelin was much much slower on land then the two of them, so Till had volunteered to carry her.

Travis was much too far away from the other two members who had volunteered from his tribe, leaving the Torrocat and the Floatzel time to talk and introduce themselves to each other.

"How do you feel about Travis?" Brelin asks Till, the Torrocat tilting his head a bit at the question.

"Uh... I'm not really sure? I haven't really spoken to him all that much. Who do you ask?"

"It's just..." The Floatzel sighs, "I don't know. I'm getting these bad vibes from him... I don't feel comfortable around him..."

"D'aww, well, you should at least give him a try! Hasn't even been half an hour since the game started and you're already trying to establish who someone is. You should get to know them a little more than just assuming..."

Brelin goes silent...

 _That is, only before the visual of her sitting down atop a rock is shown, trees and Forest behind her, 'I want to do that. I want to give Travis a chance, but just... From my current experiences involving him, being shoved aside, being called out on as 'slow' and 'holding back the tribe' already, just... I don't think Travis is much of a good guy. I'm worried of what might haopen if he stays in the game long.'_

 _Then though, follows another similar segment, Till left sitting down in the night, by a large, crackling campfire, staring into the camera, 'I don't really know where Brelin is getting those vibes from, but she should still totally give Travis a chance! I mean, she's not had a few interactions with the guy, it feels more like she's judging the book by its cover, and not what's inside of it.'_

Meanwhile, just up ahead is Travis, ears twitching at pretty much every word heard from the two behind them... And despite the likely, he was catching every word! It wasn't hard, with a mix of the Pyroar's incredible hearing, and the fact that the duo was left practically yelling at each other. He just sorta huffs out in annoyance and rolls his eyes, focusing on the path ahead.

 _'A$holes' Is all that could be heard, still left with an image of Travis running, not even cutting to a shot of him alone or sitting or whatever._

* * *

Still keeping in tune with the Crinten Tribe, the remaining seven had remained walking down a ways, losing pace shortly after disappearing in the forest. They followed the dirt trail to a tip, and were definitely not far from their supply crates. Left gathering dust in the back of the group, we're three pokemon. Granite, the Ampharos. He usually went pretty fast, but was left attempting to keep pace with the mon beside him, Grevin the Decidueye.

"Hey, come on owl guy, you haven't said a word yet! You even there?"

No answer...

"Are you deaf?"

No answer...

"... I'm starting to think your deaf..."

Granites attempts to continue speaking with Grevin are shadowed out by a tap to his paw, by a purple forked tail, the Ampharos stopping and looking down to spot Venus Violet, or just Venus, an Espeon, with a tilted head, and puppy dog eyes, "My paws are really sensitive, and I could fall and pull back the tribe if I keep going like this... Could you carry me...?" He spoke in a light, feminine voice.

Granite sorta smiles some at the Espeon pretty much begging to be held, turning to where his entire front faces him completely, and nodding, "Why, sure gal, I can carry you."

And as he reaches down to wrap his flippers around Venus, he just sorta glares up at Granite, "Just because I SOUND like a girl, doesn't MEAN I'm a girl! I'm just gay, and proud of it too!"

Granites eyes go wide as he finds himself on the receiving end of the yelling, blushing some and sorta chuckling, as he wraps his paws around Venus's legs and lifts him up, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I can pick you up, man."

 _In a diary-like shot once again, Venus is found sitting on the beach, waves softly crashing against the sand behind, 'Pfft, sucker! Got him to carry me like that! No leg work involved!' Venus pauses for a moment, 'Gotta say though, that muscle-heavy man better be gay and single! Because goodness is he just a dreamboat~'_

 _The shot then cuts to one of Granite, leaning up against a tree, with many others occupying the area behind him. Other mons in the tribe could even be seen scavenging, 'Yeeeeeah... I don't know what to think about Venus. He's a bit too forward and kinda... Aggressive, you could say? I offered to help him and he got offended! I can already tell I won't be enjoying his presence all that much... And then when he spoke to Alexa behind us...'_

It was following those events that saw Venus being cradled similar to a baby, having shifted into the comfortable burping positions, leaning his head down atop his carriers shoulder. And his eyes caught glance of a certain Glaceon far behind the group, head lowered, walking kinda slowly... And Venus shouts out toward her, "Hey! Hey you! Glaceon! You need to catch up now, we aren't running a charity case!"

Granite just sorta rolls his eyes, keeping the Espeon clutched in his arms, who rubbed up and cuddled even closer into the big guy, purring softly. Whilst the Glaceon far behind frowned, though remained looking down, keeping up her normal pace. It didn't seem to faze her much.

Meanwhile, pretty much in lead of the split tribe, we're the remaining three mons of the team. In the middle slithered on Samantha the Serperior, not bothering to turn and look back at the slight dysfunction in her tribe, just slithering on like she ruled the tribe of seven, and soon to be ten. On either side of her slither, one side near the end had, walking along at a matched pace, a certain Eevee, walking onward with a large smile on his face. Robby. Whilst on the other side of the slither, could be seen a slightly larger Houndour, also keeping a matched pace to the slither, practically side by see with Robby, separated by the tail. And with her head turned, glaring the Eevee. Alice.

 _'Ugh!' Grunts out Alice, seen standing on the beach side, on the edge of the islands forest, giving repeated headbutts to trees, 'Why! *Slam* The hell! *Slam* Is That Eevee! *Slam* So damn happy! It's *Quick Slam* So! *Quick Slam* Fricking! *Quick Slam* ANNOYIIIIIING! *Hard slam*' And that final headbutt would cause Alice to pretty much knock herself out, collapsing onto the ground._

"Hey!" Suddenly shouts out Alice, growling out loudly and glaring toward Robby, the Eevee turning to look at Alice, still smiling with a tilted head.

"Oh, hi! I'm Robby, and you are?"

"Angry at you!" Alice shouts out in reply, snarling some, which caused Robby to furrow he forehead some in confusion, still smiling, "Why the hell are you so happy?! You need to be serious, focus on the game!"

Robby's head pretty much untilts, and he turns it to look back forward, "Oh, just because I'm happy doesn't mean I'm not focused and serious!"

"Oh, stop making excuses! Just stop smiling already!" Alice snarls out some more...

"You two!" Suddenly shouts out the Serperior who's tail-like body slithers between them, "How about you two keep quiet, before I knock your heads together, and have you carried like the bratty pup of an Espeon back there?!"

"Hey!" Shouts out Venus now, turning her head to stare at Samantha, who didn't even bother to look behind her once during her altercation with the Eevee and Houndour, "I'm not a brat, and I'm not a pup! I'm a totally mature, 18 year old!"

"That second half might be true, but your first half should be as I described. A bratty pup."

 _Samantha the Serperior could then be seen wrapped and coiled around a tree, upside down. Her head was tilted upward correctly, but her body corkscrewed upward, not downward, 'That needed to be said. That's how a team works, or a tribe in this case. Address everyone's flaws, and make fun of them until they change their ways! It's how I ruled high school many years ago, and how I ruled college after that and until just last year!'_

The scene ends off in a fade out, leaving a cliffhanger to return to later.

* * *

Finally, we come to the remaining seven castaways in the game, the remainder of the Leonin tribe that had not been sent off to attempt to grab the additional set of supplies.

There were two mons, walking side by side in the front of the tribe of seven. Sagrance, the Shiny Zangoose, and Lance, the Winter Sawsbuck, making their way down the guided trail as they should, the duo both keeping eyes on what was ahead and around the tribe.

"You know, you can stop trying to lead with me whenever," The Winter Sawsbuck suddenly let's off, in a slightly annoyed tone, "I can handle this myself, and assure this tribe wins as many challenges as possible. I really don't need your help."

"No no, I insist man, allow me to help you out!" Sagrance replies, turning his head to look at Lance and smiling some. Whilst in response, the Winter Sawsbuck just looks away, huffing out in annoyance.

 _'I've got a bit of a strategy going into this,' Starts Sagrance a shot of he male sitting down atop a mossy rock being seen, speaking to the camera, 'My first goal is to make good with the stronger castaways in the tribe, let the weak be picked off quickly. Hopefully I can weasel myself into a strong alliance to get my back in case things start getting messy.'_

 _The shot then changes to one of Lance, sitting down beside a crckling fire, the rocks around it not grey, but instead an icy blue, something he might've done, 'I have no idea what that Zangoose is thinking, trying to lead by my side. If he thinks he'll have any power in this tribe, he might as well just leave the game now. Fake a near death experience, get evacuated, whatever it takes. Just leave me be, follow from behind like the rest of the tribe should.'_

Meanwhile, a small trio of three followed not far behind the duo, side by side themselves. From left to right, they were lined up as so: Mariana the Primarina, dragging herself forward with her large flippers; M.T. The Kadabra, padding onward, occasionally grabbing his rainbow bandana and shifting it around slightly; And Mandy the Kirlia, with her paws on her hips, padding forward in a saucy, taunting manner.

The trio of Pokemon were left quiet at first, M.T. Occasionally turning to look at the two mons at either side of him.

 _A new shot is revealed, M.T. Sitting down on the ground, looking down at his rainbow bandanna and fiddling with it some, whilst his tribe buff was left untouched, 'I don't know what it is about those two. I just feel like something bads gonna happen, and it kinda put me on edge. So yeah, I did back way from them.'_

M.T. Would slow his pace to a complete stop, watching as the four members of the tribe ahead of him move onward, waiting for only a moment to continue walking, once two other tribe members had also passed, an Eevee known as Eclipse, fur many shades darker brown than the usual Eevee, walking along with Elise, the Espeon. The duo were talking calmly at first, Elise poking into Eclipse's life, seeing what he spoke about, trying to get a grasp on the Eevee's personality.

 _Elise could be seen sitting down, forked twil swaying softly behind her, waves crashing from further behind, 'So, I'm going mark by mark down the tribe, prodding to pokemon, seeing what their like. Seeing if they'll be useful to me... And so far, the Eevee doesn't seem so useful, which is a bit of a shame. Would've suspected he would be useful with the special shade of fur color. No matter though, someone's bound to be useful in this tribe!'_

 _The next shot is the same as the previous with M.T., sitting on the ground, fiddling with his rainbow bandanna, 'I get kind vibes off of Eclipse, the Eevee, he seems like a nice guy and all. But The Espeon... I don't really see her as all too kind. I feel like she doesn't actually like Eclipse... I'm only getting bad vibes from her, so I decided I'm gonna try and let Eclipse know, see what he thinks about her.'_

As the duo of Eevee and eeveelution continue to talk, M.T. Intervenes, padding up right in between them and looking down at Eclipse, "Hey, little guy, you wouldn't mind having a word with me would you?"

Eclipse looks up at M.T., smiling some, "Oh sure, okay. But if you could wait until me and Elise are... Finished with our..." Eclipse had looked back to where the Espeon was previously standing, finding her not to be there. He doesn't have to look around some before spotting the Espeon walking in between Mandy the Kirlia and Mariana the Primarina, trying to start up conversation, "Well than... I guess we can talk now."

"She was actually what I was trying to talk about, what do you think of her?" M.T. Asks, taking a glance the Espeons way, before looking back down to the Eevee.

"Oh!" Eclipse lets out, chuckling some, "Well, she seems nice! A bit pushy and all, but I don't really mind! She's kinda like one of my friends, Ashlyn! She's a Vulpix! Why do you ask?"

M.T. Nods some at that information, smiling down at Eclipse, "Well man, I just wanted to give you a bit of a warning. Like... I can not feel many good vibes from her. I feel like she may be a bad Pokemon."

"Oh, her? No, there's no way! She's so nice, and sweet, and-"

"YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY IGNORING ME!" A shout comes from up ahead, the duo of Pokemon looking over to find Elise with her head turned to the Kirlia, Mandy, growling out loudly and shouting. Whilst the Kirlia simply hd her head turned away, continuing to walk her very taunting walk...

"YOU'RE GONNA ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!" Shouts out Elise! Though before she can do anything to Mandy, who continued to ignore her, Sagrance was all up on it, slipping back toward Elise and grabbing her front legs, lifting them up off the ground, whilst Elise is left struggling in the hold!

"Hey hey hey, stop!" Let's out Sagrance, glaring at Elise, as his grip on her front legs tighten, whilst the Espeon with surprising anger management issues continues to scramble.

"Let go of me! That little brat is ignoring me!"

Sagrance just sorta sighs, keeping a hold on Elise as she continues to struggle. Whilst back with the duo, M.T. Looked down at Eclipse, just as at the same time, Eclipse would look up at M.T.

"Uh... Alright, I believe you," Eclipse lets off, going at the sight of the still very angry Espeon...

* * *

An overhead shot reveals, panning straight downward, panning out from the large open field of previous sight, to the volcano, passing overtop of it, revealling a large tarp overtop the hole of the volcano. The brown volcanic rock could be seen diverging into dirt path around the large volcano, splitting into a straight forward pathway. It was long, drawn out and winding, pressing onward. Until it was revealed, a trio of three Pokemon dashing quickly on their way forward down the trail! It was those representing the Leonin Tribe, Alex bounding forward in the sand, Pride doing so as well, the Ponyta to the right of the Sceptile, and finally with Hayena in the middle, the Mighteyenna managing to keep up with the two quick mons, though huffing and puffing.

As the camera continues to pan forward, three more Pokemon could be seen, two of them running whilst one clings tightly to anothers back. Travis, the Pyroar, was still up in front of the entire group of six pokèmon, with Till, the Torrocat, still a bit behind the male, though having caught up some. He still has Brelin atop his back, her arms and paws clinging lightly around his chest frame.

 _Brelin could then be seen in another shot, the same as her previous one, with sitting stop a rock, with trees and forest all around behind her, 'I was honestly pretty scared that we weren't gonna make it! They were catching up fast, makings pretty good time! And still, that darn prize was nowhere in sight...'_

 _The shot transitions over to another, revealing Hayena, the Mighteyenna once again lying down on her side, head perked up properly, under a tree, being shaded, with water in the background, small waves softly crashing ashore, 'But then, there it is! Just up ahead I notice it! The prize! It looked like a lot, and I felt like we wouldn't be able to take advantage of it if we didn't work double time!'_

Back with the trio behind, Hahena is left staring onward at the prize up ahead, managing a small glare of focus... Suddenly, her panting comes to an end... She's left grunting now, paws pushing rougher against the dirt path, pushing onward quicker than previously, "Come on!" She yells aloud, not managing to even give a look to the other two Pokemon on her tribe, "We are gonna get that advantage! Pride, Alex, Double Time!"

The Ponyta and Sceptile are quick to listen to those commands, following up with nods of both agreement and fulfillment. They work on to match their partners pace, with double the effort as before! And it's only half a minute before they arrive upon the two castaways having fallen behind from their fellow Crinten Tribe member.

Both Till and Brelin are left gasping at the sight, the trio from Linten working has hard as they can, pushing out much exurcion, and passing by the duo within a few short moments, quickly catching up toward Trevor.

The Pyroar up front hadn't a clue what was happenings behind him. All he knew was that he was rapidly approaching the extra supplies, those that could aid him and his tribe throughout the rest of this game! It wasn't until, with a deep grin, he would turn his head to look back at the situation behind him.

And that's when his eyes went wide, catching the rapidly approaching trio gaining quickly on him... In fact, they were close enough to grab his tail, if one of them wished, and quickly getting closer than that...

Travis would try his heart out to keep up his pace, even growling out lowly, turning his head once again, though this time only to focus forward as Leonin caught up on him, seeing the supplies rapidly approaching in the distance... It was a massive stockpile! What seemed like three large crates, each marked differently. One marked as food, another as tents, and a third as survival items. That was a bit overkill for how simple the challenge was!

Oh, but as that thought crossed Travis's mind, Hayena, Pride, and Alex managed to slip beside the Pyroar, leaving the quad neck to neck as they raced toward the end. It was whoever touched the supplies first, of course. Whichever tribe had a member touch it first, meaning it was all up to Trevor now...

The Pyroar would steady his breathing, and pounce onward, making sure to match pace with his enemies in this race. Everyone was focused on the supplies at hand, such an excellent stockpile sure to keep tribes stocked throughout what could be half of the challenge, with enough items to help sustain things for the remainder, set them up nicely...

They were rapidly approaching...

50 feet

40 feet

30 feet

20 feet

Ten-

And it was at that point that Travis would attempt something very risky, especially from such a distance! The Pyroar would leap forward suddenly, bounding partially up into the air, the propulsion of the added speed guiding his body forward toward the supplies, in a quicker speed than the others!

Oh, they noticed though. And Hayena and her reaction time was quick enough to follow up on that, leaping forward just beside Travis, and reaching a paw out quickly! Pride and Alex would keep on running, watching as their tribe member attempted to reach out further than Travis...

And soon, both Pokemon would collide into the boxes of supplies, stacked akin to a triangle, seeing the crates tumble downward to the ground. It was mere moments after the collision that a slow motion shot would play, zoomed in on the sight of both paws, keeping close and sure of which mon had earned the supplies for their tribe...

And it was so...

By just a few short inches...

That...

Someone... Won the... Supplies? It was far too close to tell, even with such a slowed down speed! What happened, who won the supplies?!

At this point in the game, the remaining four players (as well as those two mons has had attempted to earn the crates in the first place) didn't know who had won the supplies. Alex, Greed, and Till we're all left standing side by side, eyeing the supply crates in sheer confusion, with Brelin still atop Till's back, down much of the same.

Hayena and Travis, the two mons who had gone out of their way to try and ran the supplies, were left spilled out on the earthy ground, in the mess they both had created. They groaned and shifted around, eventually managing to come to a stand. Hayena would stare at the crates in curiosity, tilting her head some, "D-Did I win? Or..."

"Pfft, Travis starts, glaring down hard at the Mighteyenna, who when turning around, would flinch bck a bit in shock st the glare, "Obviously I won, and obviously, my tribe, the CRINTEN tribe, is taking those supplies!"

"Woah, hey!" Suddenly spouts out Greed, the Mudsdale from th Leonin tribe, stomping up to the crates, and glaring at Travis from the other side of them, huffing out some angrily, "We don't know who won yet, no one does, and you have nothing to prove it! So why don't you shut it!"

"Actually," A voice rings through the open air, all castaways turning to look in one direction, as the Lucario hot of the show, James Randall, walked out from behind a tree, grasping his paws together, "We can review the footge right now, and name a tribe victor. Shouldn't take too long castaways, so I suggest you guys keep things calm round here."

And that scene leaves off right there, fading into a new scene.

* * *

Back now, leaving off from the previous argument into one we had left off of, the Crinten Tribe. Venus Violet was still clinging tight around Granite, with Grevin padding up beside them. That Glaceon was still left far behind in the group, head lowered, shying out, ether attempting to keep herself off the radar with this fight, or just following out her personality. Alice and Robby still walked side by side, Robby trying to speak calmly over Alice's loud voice in her yelling. And slithering between them was the tail of the mon who seemed most likely to be tribe leader at that point, Samantha, speaking up and trying with more of a rough tone to stop the two from fighting.

At least, that's where things had left off. Now though, Venus Violet the Espeon had managed to push out of Granites warm clutch, standing on his own four legs, as he glared down the Serperior directly in front of him, Samantha, who had her head raised high, and tilted downward, a sharp glare settled onto Venus...

Granite and Grevin were left standing side by side, the Ampharos watching the duo in their bickering, as the Decidueye would keep his eyes shut, concentrating. Just across from them was Alexa, the Glaceon sat down on the grass, watching the argument with a bit of an upset look.

Meanwhile, on the other side from them entirely, behind Samantha, sat side by side, Alice the Houndour and Robby the Eevee. They were both left completely quiet, focusing on the fight before them, Robby still wearing a small bit of a smile. At least Samantha had succeded in quieting them down...

"You and your lazy self need to tuck your tail between your legs and scram back to that Ampharos, before you regret talking back to me!" Samantha let out in anger, letting out a loud snarl, her slither curling up some!

"I'm not lazy! My paws just hurt is all, and I can't help the tribe if my paws are hurting!" At first retorts back Venus, taking a quick pause for just a moment before continuing, "And your one to talk, you're the one who started this!"

"Yeah, and if you don't pipe down right now, my tail across the side of your face will be what finishes it!" Samantha is quick to push out that threat, her curled up tail, the end of her body, now raised a bit in the air, ready to whip out against Venus any moment!

The Espeon was smart though, he knew when to back down, right eye twitching some as he backed away, letting out a small, low snarl of anger, "Meanie..." He would mumble out, turning around and looking toward Granite, softly padding his way.

With that little tidbit finished, Venus would return to Granites grasp, left quiet as he stared onward at Samantha, who would slither back into the front of the tribe, like nothing had happened, this leaving Robby and Alice still side by side, the duo ignoring each others existences for just this moment as they comprehended what had just happened.

Alexa had stayed back in the group at first, keeping her head drooped, looking downward, following the paw tracks of her group... Though she was taken out of thought by a voice, a male one, speaking up to her.

"Alexa," Speaks the elder-sounding voice, Alexa turning her head to look at Grevin the Decidueye, walking right beside here eyes shut entirely, left calm.

"Y-You know my name...?" She asks with a bit of a stutter, the Glaceon shivering some in thought of some random Pokemon she had never even met before knowing of er name and existence.

Grevin wouldn't answer the question at all, simply continuing to speak onward, "You're left with a reserved personality. But you open up to those you find favorable, keep your fears to those who aren't."

"Uh..." Alexa was left just plain confused now, still shivering in fear though of jut what exactly was happening, the Decidueye giving off a lot of information about her...

"Your confusion will blossom into understanding soon enough."

* * *

By this point of the walk, having been out a good half an hour now from the starting area and still following the trail, the group of 7 currently representing the main bulk of the Leonin Tribe was still walking onward. With Lance having taken full lead in the front, Sagrance walked right beside him, with the aggressive Espeon known as Elise stomping beside him, occasionally looking back to the Kiria who had caused her to break out in anger and glare her way.

Though each time that happened, the Shiny Zangoose dubbed Sagrance would assure Elise stopped looking at her, by simply lowering his paw to the side of her head and tilting it back forward.

Behind them, the duo of Mandy the Kirlia and Maria the Priarina walked side by side. Well, walk for Mandy maybe, with Mariana still using her flipper-like arms to drag her forward along the trail, opened up and sorted between many tall trees of jungle... This surely seemed like a remote island...

The back end of the group hosted M.T, the Kadabra with his rainbow bandana around his wrist, and Eclipse the Eevee, who had surely already been passed a bandana similar to M.T's to mark their friendship, having the rainbow bandanna tied around his forehead, with his actual red buff to represent his tribe tied up around his neck. The head of the darker-furred Vee was surely decorated properly.

"So," Eclipse turns his head to look back up to M.T, his most recent friend, sending him a small smile, "What is it these bandanas represent again?"

"Well, for you, and partly for me, they represent our magical friendship that will surely blossom accordingly throughout the game! Whilst the other partly for me represents pony variety!"

"Pony... Variety?" Eclipse had his head tilted, seeming pretty confused...

 _Eclipse was presented in his own shot, lying on the sand of a beach side, with one side beside hin showed waves softly crashing into shore, whilet the other side would show the tall trees and many rocks surrounding the area, leaves blowing in the wind, 'I'm gonna regret wanting to know what he meant by that, aren't I?'_

"Oh, yeah! Every pony is special, and this bandanna represents the variety of their specialness! Have I told you yet that I met the author of My-" MT's brilliant conversation of ponies with Eclipse was cut off by a loud announcement coming from the front of the tribe, everyone looking upward to Lance the Winter Sawsbuck as he had spoken up.

"Startup supplies onward!"

Lance was quick to break out into a forward sprint as he noticed the trails end up ahead creating a small circle of sand that revealed one small crate, nothing too large, and with a flap. The area around this small circle looked fairly opened up and parted through the trees, a pretty decent area to set up camp. As well, behind the tribe, a large wooden pole in the ground held up a large flag, drawn out on dark beige parchment.

The bottom of the flag held the name of the tribe, 'Leonin Tribe', coated in red with the majority of the flag taken up by a primarily dark red colored version of the seasons logo.

There was a small crate at the foot of the flag, left wide opened! As Lance would reach the crate, looking down into it to see what the tribe had been given, the supplies could be seen as listed: A Rusted Axe, A Rusted Machete, A Fishing Spear, Three Days Food, A Compass, A note, and finally, A Map.

Lance turned his head to look at the remainder of the tribe still making their way over though jumping at the shocking closeness from Sagrance, so had gotten their before the others of the tribe, reaching a paw out into the crate and first pulling out the map.

A view of the map would reveal the entirety of the island in large scale, including the volcano, which rested in the center of the island. There was a large red circle marked on the territory, taking up a good bit of forest, beach, and ocean.

Whilst focusing on the map, Sarance would also reach in and grab the note from inside the crate, bringing it up to his eyes and reading it aloud.

 _'Dear Leonin,_

 _This is your official territory now, as marked properly on the map! With some tools to get you started, surviving the first week with proper feeding and a growing system is very important! To aid in your survival, the immunity challenge in two days will include teams not only competing for immunity, but the ability to create easy fires._

 _'Please inform the remainder of your tribe, thank you!'_

 _The shot from the note would fade into the shot from Sagrance followed similarly to previous, sat down on a rather mossy rock, 'So, important news, we're fighting for fire too! Also important news, I don't care! I feel like we need to lose tonight's force relationships to be quickly forged for tribal councils in the future! So, with this information being very important motivation wise, I decided to exclude that information when telling the others.'_

"What's the note say?" Lance asks, giving Sagrance a small glare at the fact that he was once more trying to take lead of the tribe...

"Oh, nothing really. Just that this is our territory for the next 39 days."

"Oh wow, really?" Lance tilts his heads looking around the area, at all the trees, despite the being decently separated from act other, and the beach and ocean in the far area, maybe a good five minute walk, "This could work for us, I guess. We just gotta hope the others come back with the new supplies."

 _The shot involving Lance from previously slipped into form, him sat beside tht crackling fire, with I've blue rocks surrounding it, 'By the rare possibility that the others of our tribe don't come back with supplies, AND we end up losing the first immunity challenge, whenever hat may happen, one of those three is being sent off one! Well, unless something else happens of course, someone else is deemed more fit to take out.'_

"So this is where we're staying huh?" Requests a semi-light voice, that of Mandy the Kirlia. As soon as that question is asked however, Elise had been sat down beside Sagrance, turning her head to look at Mandy and glaring at her, releasing a low growl...

"Oh, so now you speak, huh?" Elise asks, growl growing a bit, before it's stopped completely by Sagrance reaching his sharp claws down and gently poking the Espeons head.

"Stop that."

"I see water!" A voice shouts happy all of a sudden, shot panning toward an excited Primarina, Mariania, as she starts to drag herself past everyone else and through the small patch of forest between them and the Oceanside, "I've been needing a swim for ages, oh thank Arceus!"

Attention is completely on Mariana as she quickly and excitedly drags herselfast trees and toward the beach, with a certain mon letting off a bit of a chuckle at that, Eclipse, slowing to a stop beside the small crate filled of basic essentials and peaking in, tilting his head.

"This is all we get?" Eclipse asks, furrowing his brows some, "That isn't much at all..."

"It's enough," Lance pokes those words at the Eevee, staring his way, "It can help us create a decent base of operations to sleep in, the food will last us enough time to find more food for later on, and if we claim the extra supplies it probably doesn't really matter how much we were given."

Eclipse would nod in response to that, turning and looking up toward the Kadabra known as MT, who grinned happily and nodded, looking toward Lance himself, "Yeah, it should be just enough! We can get wood and stuff with the axe, and I overheard my chopper pilot saying something about tarps hidden somewhere in the bushes!"

Elise's attention was directed to him, looking over and tilting her head, "You were the farthest from the cockpit out of all of us."

"My parents always prided me on my impeccable hearing!"

 _MT's diary shot is once again revealed, sat down with crossed legs as he fiddled round with his rainbow, atop a large rock with waves crashing softly against it, 'So, in all honesty, I read one of the crew members minds and he happened to be trying to memorize a map for tarps for each tribe location? I know, honesty is the best policy, but I can't allow my tribemates to know of my nature in this sorta stuff! It's not like I did it on purpose, I got curious of what he was thinking!'_

 _An Elise shot returns, again positioned sat on the sand of the beach, waves flowing steadily against the shore just behind her, forked tail dipping slightly into the water of the ocean, 'Yeah, no, I don't believe that story at all. He seems so nervous when he lies, he talks quicker, and it doesn't help that in his mind he's thinking rapid fire "Forgive Me For Lying Ponies"? Yeah he's definitely got some issues, and once those are found out by the rest of the tribe, he's gone.'_

* * *

"Alright," A voice speaks up, the deep, focused tone of Samantha the Serperior. Her snake-like head raised high, the remainder of her body coiled around a small crate. It would seem the Crinten Tribe had also reached their destination. The crate was at the bottom of a large wooden pole, hoisting up a flag just like before, with the words 'Crinten Tribe', and the flag also held the seasons logo, but in a primarily green coloring.

Samantha continued to speak up, looking down at the remainder of the tribe around her, to her immediate right being Alice the Houndour and Robby the Eevee side by side, whilst right beside them was, stood just a bit taller than Samantha, Granite the Ampharos, staring down into the partially opened crate. Carried in his arms, akin to a young pup, snuggled up close to his chest with eyes shut tight, was Venus the Espeon. And alongside them was a slightly shivering Alexa the Glaceon, peering inside the box at the supplies they were given, and Grevin the Decidueye, still standing still and forward, with his eyes gently glazing into the small crate, "We got a lot of work to do!" Smantha continued, grinning, "Two of us need to work on wood, two of us need to work on trees, two of us should work on killing fish, and one of us should be left to supervi-"

"I'm supervising! Called it!" Shouted the feminine male in Venus very quickly, grinning over at Samantha.

"No, you can use your psychic abilities to grab us some-"

"Supervision, got it!" Venus would quickly scrambled out of Granites grasp and onto the sand path, all four paws colliding perfectly, grin growing as he passed behind Samantha, and seemed to start maki his way through the trees, likely to the beach, "I'll be supervising over on the sand! On my belly! With my eyes closed! Okaythankyoubye!" And before anything else could be stated, Venus would bounce off toward the beach, seeming much more perky and agile than any other time during that walk. Most of the others from the tribe ignored it, but Granite specifically seemed a bit shocked, at seeing that, as if he hadn't exhausted whatsoever...

 _'Uh...' Granite seemed a bit upset about what happened, wearing a small frown as he leaned his side against the tree again, surrounded by trees too, 'So, he just sorta, used me huh? Well damn, if I had known what he was gonna do, that would've gone differently. Damn... Well, at least I know not to trust him anymore, I guess?'_

 _Venus was found in a different place than before, now lying in the sand, how he had described, on his gut, though with his eyes opened, staring into the camera with a dreamy look in those eyes, 'Oh Amphunkaros! He's so dreamy! Heheh, I don't think I'm ever gonna regret using him, being so close to him! Oh if anything, he should get ready to be used more! Anything to be so close to him, Heheheh!"_

Samantha just sorta sighs, watching the supervising role be taken from someone possibly more deserving and pretty much forced onto someone who probably won't even work all that hard... Than, she looks back toward the remainder of the tribe, and rolls her eyes, "So, two on wood, two on food, two on leaves to be used as roofs for our shelter."

"First things first, I'd suggest me and maybe Robby or Alice on leaves, I'll go with Robby. I could use my slick form to faness myself to the top, use my fangs to pull everything down and Robby can form a pile of what I drop, machete not even needed. Granite should be on wood, use his strength and the axe to chop them down, use his arms and tail, and Alice's back to bring them to some sort of pile near the leaves."

Those three Pokemon would nod out at being given their instructions, Granite and Alice even disbanding from the group, with the Ampharos grabbing the axe, and looking to get to work.

"Sooo," Samantha speaks again, attention turned toward Alexa and Grevin, same as Robby. Alexa didn't even notice what was happening just yet, still looking into the small crate at what remained inside, "That leaves you two, Alexa and... The Decidueye. That leaves you on food duty, with the fishes."

Alexa's ears perked when she heard her name called out, gasping lowly, ears perking, and looking up, shivering rising some. Though she did hear what remained of Samantha's speaking, turning to look at the entirely silent Grevin and making a bit of an awkward face...

"G-Got it..." She stammers out, shakily reaching into the crate and pulling out the fishing spear. She was going to ask Samantha to possibly aid her by pairing her up with somemon else, but by the time she looked back up, her and Robby had already tarted making their way to the nearest tree.

 _Alexa could be seen sat down in her own diary shot, looking down at the ground and shivering some, left right in front of the flag for the Crinten Tribe, 'I'm p-partnered with the cr-creepy dude who knows m-my name and personality...'_

* * *

"And the tribe who won extra supplies is..." Host Lucario James Randall has his arm raised in the air, camera focused on the two trios beside him, all seeming to be gazing directly at James as they waited for the announcement... It had taken up an entire forty five minutes to analyze the playback and determine a winner!

James Randall would slash his arm downward quickly, which seemed to direct toward the trip of Travis the Pyroar, Till the Torrocat and Brelin the Floatzel, shouting of loudly, "The Crinten Tribe!"

Almost instantly Brelin and Till would turn to look at each other and cheer loudly, their own excitement for the situation even managing to make the cheering grow louder! They seemed oh so happy at that moment! Whilst Travis, also on their tribe, would just ignore it, rolling his eyes and padding up to the nearest crate, marked 'food', lifting a paw up onto it and gently rubbing it.

"Go ahead and enjoy those applies with your tribes guys, you've surely earned it!"

Whilst the Crinten Tribe keeps to cheering happily, the Leonin tribe members, Hayena the Mighteyenna, Alex the Sceptile, and Pride the Ponyta seem to be moping some. Hayena is seen with her head lowered in shame, Pride seems to be glaring a bit in Hayena's direction, and Alex, noticing that, is actually glaring quite a bit at the Ponyta...

"Leonin, you should probably try and find your way to your tribes territory before sunfall."

"Back the way we came seems best," Alex would let out softly, the Sceptile starting to make his way back down the trail, soon Pride and Hayena following behind.

Whilst it would seem someone from the celebrating Crinten trio having heard that, Travis's ears twitching as he looks toward the fleeing Leonin members, and suddenly shouts out, "You go the long way than! We'll find a shortcut and be back with OUR tribe with OUR supplies long before you guys are even close to your tribe!"

That would seem to garner attention from the other two Pokemon celebrating, looking onward with tilted heads, though still tingling with giddiness over being victorious thanks to Travis! Speaking of Travis though, he would quickly turn his own head look toward the other duo of his tribe, sending them a glare, "Come on, let's get this going. Till, lie down, you get one crate on your back. I get two, Brelin your getting them onto us."

"M-Me?!" Eyes would go wide at hearing that, Brelin's eyes only really, blushing some as she looked at the two forms larger than her own, and the three large crates that they would be carrying.

"Yes, you. And be quick about it too. We're taking a back route, should be a piece of cake," Travis would take a few steps away from the boxes, before slowly lying down on his gut, looking back at Till, who would do the same at even slower a speed...

Brelin would gulp a bit, making her way toward the crates and grabbing one, just barely managing to lift it off the ground, and starting to bring it toward the closer of the lying duo, Till.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it! Head to your camp, randevous by the volcano the day after tomorrow, back where you guys landed. It would be good to keep in mind though, if you do not make it back to camp after 24 hours from this exact moment, and someone has to come out and help you navigate, you will have to sacrifice one of your crates as payment! Good luck castaways, we'll be seeing each other in just a few short days!"

 _The scene of Brelin sitting down under a tree is seen, cascaded by shade, staring straight into the camera, "I really don't know a lot about Travis, and he's just... He's a pretty intimidating pokemon, and he's making some sort of weird point to where like... It feels like he's giving us orders. And I'm not sure I really like that all too much.'_

* * *

Back with the retreating Leonin, lost in a bit of shame from having not claimed their first reward, it had been about an hour walking already. An hour of pure silence. They had just scaled around the volcano, back to the starting portion of the season, very quick to notice just how fast they had ran along to get where they were going, seeing as it had been about a ten minute run!

"Y'know," Finally, somemon speaks up, Pride, with the trio heading toward the trail that the others from Leonin had been directed down, "If you had ran a little faster Hayena, we could have won."

Alexander is left rolling his eyes, crossing his arms at this part of the situation.

 _A scene then comes with Alexander sitting up on one of the tree branches of a tree, a particularly thick one. His back was leaned against the hunk and bulk of the tree, "That ponyta's a bit much. Sure, he's fast, but come on. In the end, the Mighteyenna tried harder you, and so did I. He's not gonna be making it far in this game with his attitude, I'll tell you that."_

"I tried as hard as I could..." Hayena spoke back, head lowered, watching the grass at her paws with each step she took.

"Well, obviously it wasn't hard enough."

Hayena doesn't give a response to that jab from Pride, simply keeping onward...

 _Hayena is then seen laying down on the sand of a beach, the water rushing ashore gently colliding with her fur, "Pride's pretty mean, he doesn't seem like much of a good guy at all. He's not gonna get far in something like this being so mean..."_

 _Pride on the other paw, can be seen sitting down on a small, naturally-created trail in the forests of Crinnin, glaring his way toward the camera, "Yeah sure, I'm not nice, but I tell it like it is. That's how I work. I'm gonna tell it how it is every day, and whether I'm blunt about it or not, I don't really care. And either way... I have this."_

 _Pride suddenly tilts his head, raising one of his hooves and slamming it against the higher side of his head. Some paper starts falling out of his large ear, before colliding with the dirt. It reads on the front 'Legacy Advantage' alongside some rules._

 _"It's called a Legacy Advantage. I found it in the crashing of crates from earlier and managed to tuck it away. It says that I can use this at one of three different points in the game, when there are either 15, 10, or 5 castaways left. It'll not only keep me safe, but, it also allows my vote to count for two. And if I'm voted out before I use it, I have to give it off to somemon else. So that's always something to consider..."_

* * *

It wasn't too long after that that those three would return to the Leonin Tribe, a hour after they had gotten to work, and already so much progress had been made! Walking into the tribe location with Hayena in the front, Pride following behind and Alex in the far back, they are greeted to the remaining seven tribe members, a few working on building up their base of operations and doing so all together.

It was basically just a large tarp tied up a bit over the ground by some vines onto trees, though the area being covered by the tarp was pretty large.

Sagrance, Lance and M.T. are the few working on pulling the finishing touches up on the tarp, making sure every vine is tied on the large area. Elise is simply lying in the middle of the area, on her side, eyes open, staring onward past some trees and outlooking the beach. Eclipse was sat down a bit a ways from the tarp, down near the beach setting up a campfire for the tribe. Mariana can be seen swimming around in the ocean, lounging out some too, really just enjoying herself. This leaves Mandy sitting atop one of the tree branches, far above the tarp being used to lay out a little tribe base for sleeping.

As soon as the trio would come back, Hayena would drop her stuff and start heading toward the beach, "I'll try to collect us some fish," She spoke in a soft voice, having overcome her upsetness at least.

"So then," Sagrance starts, turning his head to look at the remaining two under the tarp, tilting his head, "Didn't get the crates huh?"

"Nope," Is all that Pride lets out in response, stepping out from under the tarp once again and moving toward Eclipse to help with the campfire.

"I'm setting up a place for our food," Alex speaks up, the Sceptile turning and starting to pad off, out from under the tarp and looking up at trees.

 _Alexander is seen back sitting up on a tree branch, leaned back against the trunk of said tree, "I know this tactic when it comes to survival. So far I haven't spotted any wilds who can climb, and it seems that some of us can, so I'm going to weave a large basket and tie it up to two trees up in the air, toss food down as needed. I'm probably going to be staying up a lot watching out for any wilds who try to take out supplies from our camp night after night, keep post, so I may as well make myself more useful seeming with the food storage as well."_

* * *

Still in the Leonin Tribe Camp area, though at the beach, out toward the ocean, Hayena had padded into the water, about knee deep to her four legs inside, which to a pokemon was quite a bit! She was using her key senses of sight and smell to search through the water for wild fish pokemon to bring for her tribe. Her claws were poked out sharp and all.

She wasn't alone though, Mariana the Primarina swimming up to her side, sighing out as she sat beside the other female and rested her head against Hayena's side.

"What are you doing?" Mariana would ask, gazing along through the water in an attempt to follow Hayena's own gaze.

"Looking for food for the tribe. We're gonna need it soon for sure," Hayena would respond, giving a large inhale followed by a large exhale, her gaze continuing to search throughout the water looking.

"You go ahead and do that, I'm already pretty hungry~"

"Primarina," Hayena would state, turning her head to look over at the other female, "Or what your name may be. Look, I need to focus if I'm gonna find fish for us all, and we can't be wasting food whatever we may have, it would need to be divided up properly."

Mariana would roll her eyes, pushing her head off from Hayena's side and turning away from her, "Fine, be that way. And my names Mariana," She said, before using her flippers to drag her back toward the deeper waters, diving back in and resuming her swimming."

* * *

Once more still with the Leonin Tribe, and a good hour after the scene with Hayena and Mariana, the tarp over trees had been completely set up! Now though, they were using a second tarp they had found and laying it down over the base, cutting out holes to fit trees where necessary. Though attention is dwelved moreso a bit aways from them, about a good twenty feet maybe, as Eclipse and Pride are sat by the perfectly set up campfire, continuing to work on it.

"Now see," Pride continues off from a point in their conversation, staring down at the Eevee who held two rocks in his paws, Pride himself with his hoofs up in the air, "You clink them together, like this," He stated, before clinking his two hoofs together, scraping the bottoms of said hooves against each other roughly, "See? And then you just keep doing that over the wood until you get sparks."

"Like this?" Eclipse would ask, clinking the two rocks together with a firm grunt, though proceeding to return them to position and do it again as quick as he can, continuing to repeat as he was told.

"There ya go."

 _Pride is back sitting on his naturally created trail, trees surrounding said trail. He's rolling his eyes some, "Yeah, I was bonding with the Eevee. It was purely for strategy. He seems friendly, everyone may be on his side, and it would be suicide to be on the opposite end of the tribe disliking the little punk. So yeah, I'm staying friendly. For now."_

The Eevee would keep on trying, grunting each time he would shove the rocks together in collision. His ears perked as he finally spotted sparks, though decided to keep it up since a fire hadn't sparked up! His grunting would get louder each time, now starting to find sparks each time he collided the rocks! He would lower them closer to the wood, continuing his rough poundings...

Until finally, a small fire would spark up in the wood! Eclipse would stop clanging the rocks together, looking down in surprise...

"I did it...?" He phrased in a question, tilting his head slightly...

"Yeah, yeah you did," Pride would retort, giving off a small smirk at the sight of the flames.

* * *

 **NIGHT 1**

Now finally switching gears, many many hours had passed since tribes first arrived at their home for the next 39 days! It was now late into the night, the moon shining very bright in the nighttime sky! Below the moon though, was the trio of Crinten who had gone out for the crates! Brelin, Travis and Till were all walking along a path, at an extremely slow pace. Travis still had the weight of both crates on his back, but now Till had dropped his crate, Brelin using vines to craft a makeshift rope Till could use to drag his crate instead of keeping it on his back, with all that pressure and everything.

"I can't see a thing..." Brelin would comment, the feeling of her dry fur something she very much doesn't enjoy...

"I know Brelin, but we gotta keep going. We can't lose any of these crates!" Travis would spark out, turning his head to Brelin and letting out a low growl...

"I don't even know if we're heading the right way..." Till would comment, frown on his face...

"Look guys, we can't just stop now! We need all of these supplies! All of them! And we can't just stop and take a break!"

* * *

 **DAY 2**

"I can't f#####g believe we just stopped and took a break..."

Travis seemed pretty annoyed, sitting down by the set of three crates, glaring toward the other two members of his team, Brelin and Till, as they worked on speaking with the navigator pokemon, the Raichu eyeing the three crates with a sly grin.

He points toward the case carrying loads of food, and Brelin and Till both frown at what he was requesting. They give a reluctant nod though, and watch as the Raichu grabs the food crate and holds it up all by himself, with seemingly no trouble. Whilst Brelin would get Till set back up with the second crate and the vine, so that Till would be able to drag it. Then, she would help lift the other crate up onto Travis's back, and with the navigators help, the trio would start to make their way off. One key point of this... To start leading them, the Raichu navigator would turn around, and start walking in the direction opposite of them.

* * *

Now being day 2, things were all different back at the Crinten Camp. The shelter had been almost entirely built up by this point, conceived of tree logs. Using four trees as pillars to hold everything up, they used makeshift leaves as rope to tie everything properly, creating a large floor of dark wood, as well as a roof of just the same. The floor of the shelter was covered entirely by tarps as well, that had been found by Alice the day prior, scoping around while waiting for Granite to chop off fire wood, herself bored as ever. She found them hidden in some bushes, covered in dirt. Though they seemed to have used the ocean water to clean them off.

Beside the little shelter was another laid out tarp, and it had, piled onto it, about fifteen fish, which was a decent amount. Quite a lot for two pokemon to catch in one day. Though Grevin himself was surprisingly quick catching most of those fish. Alexa had managed to catch only three of the fifteen... The rest was all caught by Grevin.

It was pretty early in the morning, so there wasn't much surprise when a good deal of the tribemates were asleep. Venus Violet, Robby, Alexa and Alice. Almost half of the tribe.

Meanwhile, the others were all gathered together on the beach. They were getting to know each other a bit better whilst also working on getting a fire going on the beach side. Samantha, Granite and Grevin. Well, it was more like Samantha and Granite were talking and trying to get the fire going, as Grevin was perched up on a rock, staring out as the sun had been rising...

 _A visual of Samantha alone comes to be, once again, coiled around a tree, head poking out beside a branch, 'That Decidueye is pretty damn weird. He won't speak unless it's to that Glaceon, he won't tell anyone his name, and he isn't helping me and Granite with the campfire. On the subject of Granite, he's a nice Ampharos. Hasn't gone against me yet, so it may be time to take advantage of that. Not like the Decidueye will open his mouth and talk to anyone aside from Alexa, and she's too damn shy to talk to anyone else.'_

"So hey," Samantha starts, coiling her tail around wood and placing it down where the group intended to create the fire, looking up at Granite, "You seem like a pretty strong man. Could probably make it to the end without anyones help. But... That's a probably."

Granite would tilt his head, sending Samantha a confused tilt of his head, "Uh... Your point?"

"I was thinking..." Samantha gave off a small grin, "Maybe we could work together some? Increase our chances of making it further in the game? Of course, it wouldn't be just you and me, I could bring some others in to further our chances... But what do ya think?"

 _A visual of Granite sitting down in the ocean is seen, just along the shore line, 'Samantha approaches me asking if we could work together, and I'm pretty suspicious of what she has planned... Though I'm also no idiot. I decided to take it. Quickly.'_

"Yeah, sure!" Granite starts, sending Samantha a large smile, "It sounds like a good enough idea, why not?"

Samantha would open her mouth to talk, but it wasn't long before their attention was caught by the sound of bushes rustling in the distance. Both of them would look over to notice, on the farther side of camp, Brelin, Till and Travis returning, finally! Although, alongside them was a Raichu. And...

"They got the crates!" Granite lets out excitedly, letting out an open mawed smile, "They actually got the crates!"

"But... Why does the Raichu have one of them?" Samantha would retort, eyes going wide as said Raichu would turn and pad back out of camp, with one of those three crates...

"Maybe the Raichu needed payment or something for helping them?" Granite asks himself, pushing up to a stand and starting to pad off to the others...

"That better be it..." Samantha mumbles, slithering up beside Granite, toward the three who had just managed to arrive back, only with two crates of reward instead of three...

Travis, Till and Brelin all watched with regret that they hadn't pushed onward (in the wrong direction) as the Raichu flees with their extra food. Travis's eyes narrow and he shakes his head, turning back to look toward their new home for what could be a month, noticing the Ampharos and Serperior making their way over.

And it was only a matter of seconds before they arrived to the other three.

"Hey uh, why'd that Raichu take the food?" Granite starts with, giving a tilt of his head...

"Gee," Travis starts, letting out a low, annoyed growl, "Guess we don't deserve thanks for getting the damn reward in the first place, huh?"

Granites confused face turns into one with a bit more confusion, as well as a small amount of upsetness, "Um... I'm sorry. Thank you guys for getting the reward."

"Now, you heard him before. Why the hell did the Raichu take out s**t?" Samantha asks in a partially annoyed manner, glaring toward the three.

"Well, these two decided to take a break late last night, and we all fell asleep. We were woken up by that Raichu early in the morning and he demanded the food crate as payment for assistance..." Travis spoke, glaring to Brelin and Till in the process...

"You shouldn't leave out what happened after, Travis..." Brelin starts, letting off a large frown as she stares toward the remaining two, "The Raichu guided us in the opposite direction we were going, we were all the way on the other side of the island... Where Travis lead us..."

 _'So,' Travis starts, sitting down beside a large crate, leaned up partially against it in confessional esque style, 'Brelin tried to throw me under the bus, huh? Not a good move. Not a good move at all...'_

"Well than," Samantha starts, glaring toward Travis, "Someone isn't good with directions. Let's remember that for the future guys..." She gave off a low hiss, before turning and slithering away, leaving the remaining four to continue conversating.

 _'Do I feel bad about saying what I said about Travis?' Brelin begun, sitting down, leaned against the trunk of a tree, 'Yes, yes I do. But I wasn't about to let that Pyroar paint me and Till as the enemy here...'_

"So," Till begins, "First challenge tomorrow, we're meeting back at the dropoff."

"Alright, cool," Grevin replies, smirking, "We gotta ace this first challenge, no matter what! We need to prove that we are the stronger of two tribes!"

"Agreed!" Brelin follows, giggling a bit!

"Definitely agreed!" Till joins in, chuckling some after!

* * *

 **DAY 3**

An establishing shot overhead the large island comes into play, overviewing its beautiful, lush scenery... Before very suddenly a quick zoom comes into play, over the drop off point from just a few days prior. It's not left as its original drop off point, as evidenced by many different portions built up and set of wood and other varieties for a challenge! It quick zooms again into a view of a tall stand, stairs leading up to it. One side of said large stand/stage has its floor painted green, with the tribe name 'crinten' painted in a darker green color. Right beside that, without anything fence or railing separating the two, the floor is painted red, with a darker red right beside the markings for crinten reading 'Leonin'.

The stages are surrounded by wooden guard rails, and they have small stair sets leading off of them, into nothing however, just a minor two steps that lead to a small plummit. Under those steps, two large nets, one for each tribe, separated by planks of wood. While only halfway down the height of the stage, their is also a portion of net that is elevated like a ramp, leading to the ground below. It then shoots to the left portion of the screen, to stairs leading up to balance beams, one set of beams for each tribes, with nets down below in case someone falls. At the end of the balance beam, a ramp leading back to the ground.

Another quick shot right would reveal a large table, with 3 bags, each containing large knots.

"Come on in guys!" Lucario host James Randall shouts out, standing beside a small wooden table, with something large on top covered up by a golden sheet.

Following that, the Leonin Tribe steps out from a portion of trees, lead in a row as such: Lance, Pride, Sagrance (who was carrying a red flag with the word 'Leonin' on it), Alexander, M.T., Hayena, Elise, Mariana, Mandy, Eclipse.

They would walk out from the trees and bushes onto a red tarp, Sagrance pitching the flag into the grass and dirt of the landscape as the tribe scurries on.

Following that, from another set of trees just across from the one Leonin had arrived from, came the Crinten Tribe, lead in a row as such: Samantha, Travis, Granite (who was carrying a green flag with the word 'Crinten' on it), Till, Brelin, Venus, Alexa, Grevin, Alice, Robby.

They would walk out from the trees and pushes, and onto a green tarp laid out for them, Granite pitching their flag in the grass and dirt as all members of both tribes are settled onto their tarps, staring toward James.

"Alright," James claps his paws together, "Are you guys ready to get to your first ever immunity challenge?"

A various mass of agreement and excitement swarmed through many voices speaking up throughout both tribes of ten.

"Alright here's how it works," Randall starts, describing the challenge as corresponding visuals appear on screen, "On my go, one at a time, you will jump from a 25 foot tower into a net below. After managing to slip off of the net, you'll climb up and race down the length of a balance beam. After that, three of your tribe members will race to a table, untie three large bags, which will reveal puzzle pieces. Solve the puzzle, push the button, and if your flag releases, your puzzle is correct. Between each obstacle, a mat for your tribes, cannot continue the course until all tribe members are on the mat."

"First tribe to release their flag..." James grabs the golden tarp and pulls it off, uncovering a large totem about the size and height of James's arm. It's a slim object, carved out to that of an Entei standing on his hind paws, front paws in front of him, head pointed to the heavens, roaring, "Wins immunity, will not have to endure Tribal Council. Losers go to Tribal Council where someone from their tribe will be the first pokemon to be voted out of this game, first pokemon voted out of Survivor Pokemon Laguanian Islands, and will be sent home."

"In addition to immunity..." James reaches into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out a small, grey rectangle and a string of rope, "You are also playing for fire, in the form of flint. Easier, less exhausting way of starting fire. These are some big stakes, are they worth playing for?"

Once again, all 20 castaways are heard letting out various forms of agreement.

"Alright, get in position, minute to strategize, get started."

* * *

The next shot is just five minute after that, revealling both sets of tribes standing on their stands, side by side. A pile up was formed behind, but each tribe had their two beginners ready to go at a moments notice. Brelin was positioned in front of the Crinten Tribe, Alexander was positioned in front of the Leonin Tribe.

James was positioned on the staircase next to the challenge, paws at his waist, "This is the first, and most important challenge at this point in time in Survivor Pokemon History. Lets kick it off with a bang guys."

"Here we go," Brelin and Alexander both start getting ready to dash as James continues, "For immunity, and Fire in the form of flint..." James would raise his left arm into the air, "Survivors Ready..." He'd give a few moments pause, before quickly raising his other arm in the air, and giving a snap of his fingers, "Go!"

Right out of the gate, Brelin and Alexander both burst forward as quick as they can, Brelin taking a few extra steps down the two stairs to lessen the height of the jump, though Alex ignoring them, pushing off of the tall stand and bringing his feet up, dropping onto his back, and quickly recovering from the jump, crawling toward the netted-ramp just as Brelin lands in her own net!

"Brelin and Alexander right out of the gate, but Alexander takes the lead!"

Alexander quickly reaches the net, tucking up and rolling down, falling to the ground and pushing to a stand just as Brelin starts rolling down. Alexander reaches the mat, poising Sagrance to follow on his lead, making a mad dash and jumping off the platform, back connecting with net!

"Leonin already with a sharp lead, as Brelin tried to aid in recovery!"

Brelin manages to push up to a stand after the roll down the net, dashing her way to the mat, Sagrance just then starting to crawl his way toward the net, his tail having caused some trouble in recovery! Seeing the opportunity to catch up, Till bursts out into the scene from the Crinten Tribe, letting out a large leap into the air!

"Given the opportunity, Till now looking to catch up! And with a mad leap, surpassing Sagrance!"

And surpassing Sagrance he did, the Zangoose just then starting to roll down the net-ramp, though Till having managed to launch himself far enough to land on the ramp portion, quick to settle into a quick roll down the ramp, and burst out onto his feet after!

Sagrance is just slightly behind, Till breaking into a sprint as Sagrance's feet hit the ground! Till would reach the mat first, with Sagrance just a few short seconds behind. Though those few short seconds is just enough time for Travis to follow up on it, bursting out and making the leap forward just as Sagrance connects with the mat!

"And Crinten has taken the lead, Travis with an amazing launch as Hayena tries now to gain up the lost time!"

Hayena would burst out into the scene just as quickly as Travis, determined to prove that she could get there before him, leaping outward just as Travis recovers in the net from his own launch!

As Travis breaks into his crawl, Hayena had pushed herself onward enough for the bounce of the net to be recovering and crawl enough to make it to the net, tucking up in mid air to roll downward, with Travis left behind!

"And Hayena takes the lead for Leonin!"

Hayena manages to reach the bottom before Travis could even start rolling, Hayena rolling off the net, onto her paws, and pushing out in a quick dash toward the mat!

And just as Travis gets to rolling downward, Hayena reaches it, putting Leonin in one hell of a lead as Eclipse pushes out now!

Travis reaches the bottom just as Eclipse jumps forward and collides with the net, Travis quick to recover and push onward toward the mat, allowing for the next member of the Crinten tribe to take part, Granite pushing on for the tribe!

Eclipse tries to manage as quick a recovery as possible, but his tail gets caught in the net, Eclipse letting out a frustrated noise as he reaches his front paws down and quickly yanks it out from the net.

Looking back up though to continue, he spots Granite already having landed, recovered, and crawled to the net ramp, tucking in and rolling down just as Eclipse breaks out and starts his quick crawl for the ramp.

"And all because of one tail, Leonin has lost their lead entirely!"

Eclipse though is intent on trying to get it back, leaping out and tucking into a roll on the ramp just as he notices Granite roll off the ramp and onto his paws, turning and making a mad dash for the mat!

And Granite manages to make contact with the mat and his other tribemates just as Eclipse slips onto his paws on the ground, the game of quickness continuing with Alexa sprinting out from her cluttered up tribe, with a surprising speed as she launches herself off of the stand, and collides with the net, lifting her head up and crawling out toward the ramp, just in time to notice Eclipse's paws connect with the mat, and another Pokemon from Leonin to break into business!

And as Alexa slips onto the ramp portion of the net, she manages to catch just who that pokemon is in the corner of her eye... That being M.T., the Kadabra launching off the stand and curling up in cannonball mode, colliding harshly on his side!

It seems to take a bit to recover for M.T., giving Alexa a decent amount of time to roll off the ramp, break into a sprint, and connect with the mat to give Crinten almost a full pokemons advantage on the other tribe!

"And M.T.'s got his leg stuck in the net, this could be just what Crinten needs to form a sizeable lead! Crinten is halfway through this portion of the challenge!"

Following Alexa for Crinten was Robby, the small Eevee padding quickly up to the ledge, stepping down those two steps, before hopping off, rolling to his back midair and colliding just right, given enough bounce to flip onto his paws and make a quick crawl toward the ramp!

Meanwhile, M.T. is still left having problems with his leg caught in the net, though with a good few yanks, just as Robby finishes a roll down the ramp, paws colliding with the ground, M.T. manages to get his leg unstuck, and with panicked eyes he's quick to turn and start back his crawl toward the ramp!

Meanwhile, just as M.T. starts rolling, Robby has managed to reach the mat, pressuring the next Pokemon to break out after Robby, Alice, the Houndour launching herself off the platform with a low growl, colliding with the net just as M.T.'s feet hit the ground and he starts his run!

"M.T. looking to make up some time for Leonin!"

Alice growls out at the shout from Randall, bouncing off from the net and pulling herself toward the ramp, watching with a glare as M.T. reaches the mat, finally!

"Leonin is halfway there!"

Alice yanks herself onto the ramp-portion of the net with a fierce growl, tucking in and rolling down as Leonin's next participant in the challenge, Elise, is quick to sprint down the platform and hop off, colliding with the net just as Alice collides with the ground, on her side, letting out a loud grunt, though gritting her teeth and ignoring it, pushing up off the ground and dashing toward her mat, not bothering to look back and notice Elise already managing to reach the ramp and roll down... And by the time Elise's paws hit the ground, Alice's paws hit the mat, and the next tribemember from Crinten gets to work!

That being Venus, who doesn't even bother to run, carefully padding to the small set of stairs and slowly climbing down the two steps... He looks down at the playing field below him, ignoring his tribemates telling him to get a move on, watching as Elise reaches the mat, Pride quickly bursting out after and jumping off the platform, colliding roughly with the net and his gut.

Meanwhile, Venus finally decides to jump, though as carefully as can be, managing not much recoil from the jump, as he starts to crawl toward the ramp, ignoring Pride's struggling with his hooves as he tries his heart out to reach the ramp-net!

And despite having jumped after Pride, Venus is the first of the duo to reach the ramp-net, tucking in and rolling down, paws softly colliding with the ground, and starting her leisurely walk to the mat by the time Pride had managed to start his roll.

"Venus is taking some time to taunt to the Leonin tribe, though they might now have enough of a lead for that to work as intended! Still though, they have an advantage by one pokemon!"

Venus watches with a grin as Pride collides his hooves with the ground, and breaks into a sprint toward mat, making sure that her paw collides just as Prides hoof does with the mat!

"Samantha and Lance take up the game now! Crinten only needs two others left to hit that mat, Leonin needs three!"

Quick out of the gate, Lance and his hooves collide hard with the wood of the platform with each quick step he takes, launching himself off the platform quickly! Whilst Samantha takes a different approach, slithering her way down both steps before slowly lowering her body down using her snake-like form, gently colliding with the net, and allowing the rest of her flame to flop downward behind her.

Samantha is quick to start slithering her way up to the ramp, though just as Lance manages to recover and crawl his own way over too! They both reach the ramp at the same time, both taking different styles down than most of the others. Samantha slithers down the net-ramp of course, whilst Lance, worried for his antlers getting caught, tries to simply dash down the ramp.

And Lance ends up tripping himself a bit later in this dash down, rolling off of the ramp though quick to recover with a roll onto his hooves and burst out quickly toward the mat!

And by the time he collides with it, Samantha had collided with hers just at the same time, this leaving it down 2-1...

"It's now left with Grevin from Crinten to keep up that lead, with Mandy and Mariana on Leonin!"

Grevin and Mandy are the two Pokemon who work off into a quick sprint, Grevin though, outstretching his wings, as Mandy gets prepared to jump!

Grevin takes the lead, hopping off of the platform right before Mandy, and using his wings to soar himself down, gaining a quick landing down at the end of the ramp net, and quickly hopping off, whilst Mandy had just gotten to tucking up and jumping, landing in the net as Grevin's feet connect with the ground!

Mandy is quick to recover, and break out towards a crawl in the net, though before she could even reach it, Grevin would connect with the mat!

"Crinten with the lead! Go Go Go! Next obstacle, the Balance Beam!"

As soon as Crinten is told to go, Brelin is the first to start ascending up those stairs, the Floatzel connecting with the Balance Beam and outstretching her arms, as she words her way along the beam at a rushed pace, Travis getting prepared to cross the beam after her!

Mandy's feet connect with the ground right as Brelin reaches about halfway along the long beam, and Mandy would quickly break into a slow sprint!

By the time she reaches the mat for Leonin, Brelin was just a few short feet away from the end of the balance beam, Mariana quickly dragging her flippers along the platform with a glare as she tries to get her tribe back into it!

But it's no good, as Brelin's dashing down the steps of the balance beam and connecting with the mat by the time Mariana's collided with the net, this allowing Travis from Crinten to very quickly hop up the stairs and start working on his own balance, trying to pull it off far too quickly as he walks along the beam, although showing an immense skill in balance...

Travis is very quick on his paws, dashing forward whilst balancing almost perfectly, suddenly leaping off the balance beam and onto the set of stairs, racing down them as Mariana lands in her net, the last of her team, furiously dragging her flippers along to reach the ramp-like portion of net! And just as she reaches it, Travis's paws slam against the mat for his team! Marianna proceeds rolling down the net as the third member of the Crinten Tribe, Samantha, is quick to slither up the steps toward the balance beam!

"Crinten is practically three pokemon ahead in this challenge, Leonin needs to pick up the pace!"

Mariana's body flops onto the ground as Samantha begins her quick slither along the balance beam, glaring forward as she moved with incredible speed. It was only a matter of 10-15 seconds before she would start slithering down the steps, just as Mariana would finally push up to a stand and start rapidly dragging her flippers along the dirt!

The unofficial duo reach their mats at the same times!

"Leonin Tribe, Go Go Go, you can now start on the balance beam! 3 Pokemon behind the other team, can Leonin catch up?!"

Two Pokemon bound up those stairs and onto their individual tribe balance beams, Robby the Eevee bounding up the steps for Crinten, as Eclipse, the other Eevee, does the same for Leonin!

They both seem to have a weirdly matched pace as they make their way onward with a semi-quick pace, both pokemon steadying their breaths as they move onward!

Very suddenly, Robby seems to slip a little, gasping out as Eclipse takes the lead of their little race, even though Crinten was still yards ahead of Leonin! Robby sighed after regaining his balance, bounding forward at the same speed as before.

Eclipse bounds down his tribes steps first, followed by Robby not a few short seconds later, both Pokemon very quickly dashing toward their own mats, right beside the rope bridge they'd have to cross over soon...

Robby catches up just a bit... Enough for the two pokemon to connect with their mats at the same time, further solidifying Crintens 3-Pokemon lead on Leonin!

"Leonin's gonna have to pull a lot more heart and soul into this if they want to win!"

Just as it were a race between the same species before, it is a race between the same species again, as very quickly, Elise the Espeon and Venus Violet the Espeon race up their tribes steps and start to make their way across the balance beam. Elise has a very clear lead on Venus Violet, which becomes more evident as it doesn't take but 10 seconds for Elise to leap off the balance beam and down the stairs, having finished the balancing portion...

With Venus left having to continue making his way along, glaring at Elise... Venus was only halfway along the balance beam...

When Elise's paws connect with the beam, the next Pokemon from Leonin bursts out, Alexander, the Sceptile quick yet still in his actions of racing up the steps and padding along the balance beam...

Venus is left with a wide open maw, in shock as he starts finally descending just as Alexander does, and the Sceptile manages to race forward and connect with his tribes mat first, which allows Hayena, the Mighteyenna to go on next, making it up the stairs by the time Venus reaches his mat!

"Leonin is catching up some, can Crinten hold that lead?!"

Very quickly Till races up the steps for his team, pouncing forward into a dash along the beam, causing it to creak and groan from the shove of weight against it...

Hayena, who had been taking it without the usual speed, had been distracted by the noise, turning her head and seeing Till race pass her! In the distraction, she trips up on herself and ends up falling forward, chest and face colliding with the beam, before slipping off its side and colliding with the net below!

"And Hayena takes a fall, won't do well for Leonin, they'll have to wait for her to get back and retry the beam! Meanwhile Crinten is wildfire regaining their lead!"

By the time Hayena had gotten back to start the balance beam again, dashing up the stairs, Till had already reached his mat, And Alexa, the Glaceon, had just finished padding down the stairs, starting her way toward her mat as well.

Hayena knew it was time to pick up the pace, setting a glare forward as she started to dash forward, similar to Till, although her body shaking some as she seemed a bit nervous to be pushing herself like this...

It isn't long before Alexa reaches the mat, and Alice, the Houndour starts to make her way up the steps for Crinten!

By that point, Hayena was halfway along the beam, and quickly surpassing three quarters along! And she found herself dashing down the steps before Alice had even gotten a quarter along the beam! And when Alice HAD gotten a quarter along the beam, Hayena had touched down on her mat, and Lance had started making his way up the steps, the Winter Sawsbuck!

Lance though, was moreso about balance then he was about speed, so him and Alice were going about the same speed, and it wasn't long before Alice found herself padding down the Crinten Tribe steps, and dashing to her mat, paws soon connecting with it!

And just as those paws connect, Grevin the Decidueye's wings spread, and he shoots up into the air, before turning down and flying downward, not long after flying over the beam and over the steps, outstretching his talons to land on the mat by the time Lance had reached about 3 quarters the length of the balance beam...

"Crinten down to their last pokemon, they'll be able to get started on the puzzle once Granite reaches the mat! Leonin still needs FIVE to cross! Crinten has a huge advantage!"

Granite climbing up the stairs, and Lance climbing down the stairs, are timed just about at the same time, the Ampharos, steadying his breathing and slowly padding along the beam, making sure to keep himself steady, and going at a leisurely pace.

While he balances along just fine though, Leonin takes advantage of this time...

They manage to quickly pull through Marianna, M.T. and Pride by the time Granite starts making his way down the steps, once more diminishing the lead Crinten has on Leonin!

As soon as Granite steps on the Crinten Tribe mat, Venus Violet, Granite, and Brelin are quick to shoot off the mat, toward the table with the three bags on it!

"Crinten is finished, Crinten can start untying and working on the puzzle! Leonin needs to catch up!"

By that point, Leonin only had two Pokemon left to cross, and Mandy, the Kirlia, was making her way along the balance beam right then and there!

Brelin and Venus Violet work together to get the three bags untied, though afterward Grevin seems to step in in front of Venus, taking over for the thinking portion, as he focused on all the pieces, and started directing Brelin on what to do with soft yet serious words...

Mandy soon makes it down the stairs and collides with her mat, edging on Sagrance to make his way up the steps and start trying to rush himself along the beam!

"Grevin and Brelin working perfectly together, they could get this before Sagrance even reaches the mat!"

Indeed, Grevin and Brelin are working that hard, Brelin quickly listening to Grevin's instructions, she already has half of the puzzle complete by that point thanks to the instruction...

Sagrance starts to race down the steps after his beam, glaring forward... And it's soon that he makes it to his mat, and very quickly, himself, alongside Elise and Hayena start racing toward the puzzles!

"Leonin has closed the gap, but will it be in enough time!"

Elise using her psychic, she's able to untie the bags along the run there, and all Sagrance is required to do is start dumping them out, but then...

"James! James James!" Brelin's voice shouts out for the host, the three on Leonin trying to block out the noise, as the Lucario Host James Randall makes his way to the puzzle...

"Crinten think they have it..."

He pads up to the side of the puzzle, Sagrance and Elise working hard on the puzzle with Hayena standing to it's side trying to help with direction...

Checking over the puzzle, revealing the logo for the season, puzzle pieces fitting properly, in the right places, James raises his two arms, extending out two fingers for each paw, "AND THEY DO! CRINTEN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Others from the tribe start running up toward the three stationed at the puzzle, all cheering loudly and celebrating for their victory, whilst everyone from Leonin is left looking partially pouty as they watch the other team celebrate.

* * *

Back at the mats, James stands beside the table, paw gripping the individual immunity totem, whilst staring toward the tribes, smiling.

"Crinten Tribe, you have won immunity, you all will not have to go to Tribal Council," He picks up the totem and extends it out, Granite padding over and extending his little flippers out, "Come and grab the immunity totem."

The totem is passed onto Granite, who pads back to his tribe.

"Additionally, you have also earned fire, in the form of flint and steel. No need to depend on the fire types, or tricky strategies," James pulls the flint out of his pocket, tossing it toward the tribe, Brelin quick to catch it, smiling.

"Leonin, got nothing for ya, except a date with me at Tribal Council later tonight. Get prepared, get ready, talk game. Head back to camp."

The two tribes proceed to grab up their flags and start to leave.

 _'Well,' Mandy starts, the Kirlia's confessional seeing her leaning against a tree, sighing, 'That didn't go as good as I was hoping. But hey, we get to vote out a weak link who held back the tribe, no problem. I already have a great strategy for working Tribal Council...'_

* * *

 **LEONIN TRIBE CAMP**

It had been about half an hour since the losing tribe had returned from their loss in the challenge, most looking upset, and pouty about the results, though some left without much expression.

Everyone was mostly doing whatever in camp, but most specifically, Sagrance was tending to the fire. He was alone at first, until he heard pawsteps, turning his head to see Mandy walking toward him, seeing her devilish grin.

 _Sagrance, the Shiny Zangoose, in his confessional, is seen sitting down beside the crackling fire, later at night. 'So I see Mandy come up to me, I see her grinning, and the first thing I think is that she has an idea. Maybe plans for something at Tribal Council. Which shows that she probably trusts me, though I'm thinking ahead too quickly. If she does trust me though, all I can say is... That is not a good idea.'_

"Hey, Sagrance, was it?" Mandy asks, sitting down beside the fire as Sagrance works toward re-igniting it with wood, growling out lowly...

"Errgh... Why the hell won't Pride just ignite the stupid fire himself..." He sighs, turning his head to look at Mandy, "Yeah, I'm Sagrance. Mandy, right?"

Mandy gives a small nod, "Yeah. Listen, I had an idea to get us far in this game..."

Sagrance could be seen giving off a small grin, "Oh really? Praytell..."

"Well, I was thinking that we could play everyone. Like, create two majority alliances, with me and you, alongside each 4 from each side of the tribe. Split them up half and half and rule the majority! Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Mandy grins, tilting her head.

"Hmm... Yeah that does sound kinda decent. But we could get caught pretty easily..."

"Oh, don't worry about it! I could form us up with Eclipse, Pride, Marianna and Elise, and you can handle Alexander, Hayena, Lance and M.T. We'd be ruling the Tribe come Tribal, and it'd be OUR say who goes home!"

Sagrance gives off a sharp nod, "Alright, yeah sure, sounds good. Who are we thinking is gonna be the vote?"

"Hmm..." Mandy smiles, "We can get Hayena out tonight, but you should tell the others that it's Pride going."

Sagrance nods once again, "Alright yeah, I'll talk to them soon.

 _'She'll learn who to trust and who not to trust come Tribal.' - Sagrance_

* * *

There's a view of Sagrance sitting down at the shelter, talking with Alexander, Hayena, Lance and M.T, likely about the alliances and stuff Mandy had planned. But that's left far in the background to Mandy's current talks, sitting down partially in the water, where the waves crash against shore specifically, hanging out with Eclipse, who was right beside her, Elise, who was to her other side, Marianna, who was plopped down a bit deeper in the water, and Pride, who sat right beside the tide.

"So listen guys, I had an idea," Mandy sparks, grinning, "So... Maybe we should join up together? Bring the numbers toward us? I could prolly pull in Sagrance if need be, and we would have the votes at Tribal! We could get out whoever we'd like, pick the others off one by one if we have to, just to get further in the game!"

"Right off the bat that sounds very appealing!" Marianna speaks up instantly, grinning.

"I do have to admit," Elise starts, giving off a small nod, "That would work out to our advantage, holding the numbers like that. Plus, some of them over there are pretty big threats."

"It sounds like fun to me!" Eclipse responds, letting off a low chuckle, "We could work everything out in our favor!"

"Hey, I'm up for whatever, as long as it isn't me," Pride says, nodding quite quickly.

"Well great! Then maybe we could get Hayena out? She seems like a bit much."

"Oh, actually," Elise starts, grinning some...

 _'I haven't forgotten what I found out about M.T, would be nice for Mandy to throw her vote there.' - Elise_

"I feel like M.T. may be the bigger threat. I mean think about it, how easily he found those tarps? It's like he knew right where they were! I fell like maybe he's eavesdropping using his psychic, which can't be good at all... It's a very big advantage for him to have!"

"Oh shoot, you're right!" Mandy smirks, "Then yeah, M.T. sounds good!"

 _'Honestly,' Pride begins, sat down on the beach beside a patch of rocks in his confessional, 'I don't really care what Mandy says, because I've already heard all I need to know come Tribal, and I know I'm getting further in this game, and someone else isn't...'_

* * *

 _'This is gonna be a veeeeery telling Tribal Council,' Sagrance speaks up in his confessional, however instead there's only the overhead shot of the 10 tribe members walking off from their camp, each bringing small bags with them, and starting their way on the beach toward the Tribal Council Area, 'And if my plan is fullproof, and not a single vote goes astry from how they are placed... I'll be convinced that these people are as dumb and gullible as they look.'_

* * *

A view of bustling oceans and an island in the distance is ever present, however a rapid zoom in on the island would reveal a group of ten Pokemon, walking in a single file line, on a small path that leads to a wooden bridge, which would lift up onto a shakey wooden platform, with little tiki houses surrounding the area. There are ten seats in place, well more like small logs, with five in the front and five in the back, elevated a bit higher than those in the front. There are also torches behind all the seats. And in front of the seats, in the center of the tribal council area, was a large fire pit.

Facing toward the seats, standing beside a small make-shift podium forged with wild wood as if it were forged from the wild itself, stood James Randall, the Lucario resting his right paw on it.

"Everybody head over and grab a torch. Dip it into the flames, and get fire," The 10 from Leonin follow in James's words, grabbing torches and dipping them in the flames, before placing them back where they were, "Fire represents your life in this game, and when your fire goes out, so do you too go out of this game."

The pokemon all pack into their seats, with the rows being pretty simple. In the front row, from left to right, the row went as such: Eclipse, Elise, Mandy, Marianna, Pride

Whilst the row behind those 5 went, from left to right, as such: Lance, Hayena, Sagrance, M.T., Alexander

With everyone sit down, James gives a nod.

"So, Leonin, you are the first tribe to arrive at Tribal Council. One of you ten will be the first Pokemon voted out of not only Survivor Pokemon Laguanian Islands, but Survivor Pokemon in general. Only 3 days in, and someones game will come to an end. How does it feel knowing that any of you here could be going home first?"

"Well," Sagrance starts, grinning, "I'm pretty sure we all know who's going home tonight."

"Yeah, we all know who's gonna be the first vote off of Survivor Pokemon," Mandy retorts, hand coursing through her thick hair, "And they're the only ones who don't know."

"Oh ain't that the truth," Mariana proses, chuckling, as she gives a look to Mandy, who doesn't seem to notice.

"So you all seem to know who's going home for sure? No funny business?"

"100% Confident in tonight's vote," Sagrance nods, his grin growing quite a bit wider.

"Well than, let's talk about that immunity challenge earlier today. You guys were at one point behind by 5 pokemon in that challenge, by an entire half of your team. Needless to say the challenge was pretty much in favor only of the Crinten Tribe, or it seemed that way at least. Mandy, M.T., Hayena, you three also seemed to be some of the bigger reasons you guys lost in that challenge. Is there anything any of you would like to point out?"

"The only thing I did wrong was I got distracted," Hayena made a point of saying, sighing out some, "But I tried my hardest and got back into it."

"I don't know why you say I was one of the bigger reasons," Mandy states, rolling her eyes some, "If anything I was trying as hard as I could in that challenge! Much harder than the other two mentioned."

"Mandy, you say that loud and clear, confident in yourself. Are you thinking maybe no one else on your tribe thought considered you a threat to victory in later challenges?"

"Oh of course not! I barely even messed up James, I shouldn't take the fall for something I didn't cause. And I'm telling you that I won't be taking the fall for it."

"Well, everybody, Mandy included, seems very confident in their votes, so we're just gonna go ahead and get started right now. Eclipse, you're up first."

Following that, Eclipse pushes out of his seat and walks off onto a thin wooden bridge, shaking with not too much support though enough to keep a tight hold, as the Eevee pads into a small opened up tiki hut, where a table is seen in the center, with a piece of parchment on it, and a covered dart looking thing. There's also a large decorative vase with a top on it.

Eclipse would grab the covered dart, and pull it open, revealing a sharpie-like, marker, leaning down and starting to write his vote...

A little montage ensues with other tribe members doing similar things, like Pride, Lance, Alexander, Elise, Marianna and others.

But when it comes to Mandy's vote, it shows full on out what she wrote down on her piece of parchment, 'M.T', grinning.

She lifts the paper up and turns it to another camera, showing off her vote, "My vote tonight is for the man who deserves it. You're a big threat when it comes to finding stuff, like possibly secret advantages, and you're a very weak pokemon on our tribe. Enjoy home."

She would fold the parchment in half, lift the top off of the vase, and stick the folded up note inside, where it seemed many other papers were.

Afterwards, Mandy turns and walks out of the hut, camera following her view as she struts back onto her log. No one else stands up, indicating she was the last mon to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Randall states, turning and walking away from his wooden stand, walking along the thin bridge many other members of the Leonin Tribe had just walked down, grabbing the vase, and returning to his stand, placing the vase atop it, and standing right behind it.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

The next few moments shows a collage of other pokemon looking around each other, seeing if anyone stands up to play anything... But after a little bit, it's revealed no one will be playing anything this tribal.

James nods, "Alright, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

...

James removes the top from the vase, reaches his paw in, and grabs a note. He lifts it up and unfolds it, reading it himself, before turning it around to show to the tribe, "M.T., that's one vote M.T."

The Kadabra's eyes widen just a little bit, worried that it may have actually been him staged to go home...

Until...

Twisting the second parchment around, he reveals the name 'Mandy' written down, "Mandy."

The Kirlia's fave immediately scrunches up somewhat in confusion, though afterward she lets out an annoyed sigh and continues to focus on James.

"That's one vote M.T, one vote Mandy."

...

"Mandy."

Mandy's face pulls off an even more confused face, starting to look around at the other tribe members around her... She sighs out once again, starting to assume maybe the other 4 decided not to work with them.

...

"Mandy."

"That's 3 votes Mandy, 1 vote M.T."

...

"Mandy."

The Kirlia lets off a low growl, rolling her eyes though and looking around, starting to recount her numbers, assuring that she has the 6 to get M.T out."

"That's 4 votes Mandy, 1 vote M.T."

...

"Mandy."

"WHAT?!" Mandy instantly let's off, her eyes going wide as she starts to look around at her tribe rapidly, fear draped along in her eyes. She gulps as she thinks of something, turning around to fave Sagrance, "Did yo-?"

She doesn't even have to finish her sentence for Sagrance to respond, "Yeah. I did it."

Mandy's eyes immediately grow wider.

"Hope you have fun at home."

...

"First person voted out of Survivor Pokemon: Laguanian Islands, Mandy. That's 6 votes, that's enough, you're gonna have to bring me your torch."

Mandy let's out a loud, annoyed sigh as she hears she's the first out ever in the series. shakily pushing up to a stand, and walking around the other tribe members, past them and toward the torches, which hers was positioned right behind Sagrance, "You just screwed up," She says to the Shiny Zangoose, yanking her torch up and starting to walk off over to James, who stood beside the tribal council's boot exit, a wooden bridge that lead down to a path in the beach. He held a large, bronze staff looking thing, with a circular portion at the end, with a large hole in the bottom of it. There were red and green lines draped around the circular portion.

Mandy annoyingly stuffs her torch into the ground, staring up at James with a bit of a frown, as he lifts up what is known as the 'snuffer', "Mandy, the tribe has spoken."

James rests the opened up circular portion down on top of the flaming torch, putting out or 'snuffing' the flames, "It's time for you to go."

Mandy turns her head to get one more look at Sagrance, glaring at him, "You aren't gonna last long without me."

"Just get to walkin," Sagrance tells her, crossing his arms.

Mandy would huff, turn, and walk out of the tribal council area, bag draped along her side, now no longer in the game.

"You guys got through your first tribal council. While you may have had to vote a survivor out first to earn it, you did earn yourselves your flint and steel, no need to rely on the fire types."

James pulls a set of flint and steel out of his pocket, tossing it toward Sagrance, who is quick to grab it up.

"Grab your torches and head back to camp, see you in three days for the next immunity challenge. Goodnight."

* * *

:How the votes went:

Sagrance voted for Mandy

Eclipse voted for Mandy

Pride voted for Mandy

Lance voted for Mandy

Elise voted for Mandy

Mandy voted for M.T.

Marianna voted for Mandy

Hayena voted for Mandy

M.T. voted for Mandy

Alexander voted for Mandy

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter! Remember, we are casting for the following shows:**

 **Total Poke-Drama: Fans Vs Favorites (Season 4) - 4/12**

 **Big Brother Pokemon 2 - 3/10**

 **Survivor Pokemon: Leiloa - Brains Vs Brawn Vs Beauty (Season 3) - 1/9 (Half The Cast)**


	2. The Day After Interview - 20th Place

**THE DAY AFTER**

 ** _Mandy_**

* * *

 _"Hello Mandy, welcome to your day after interview. We're going to talk about some of the things you experienced at your tribe camp, your opinions on your tribemates, and if you feel your vote off was rightful. We're gonna start with that subject first, why do you think you were voted off, and do you think you deserved it?"_

The Kirlia who was recently first boot on Survivor Pokemon sat down atop a rock, beautiful ocean waves crashing against the shore behind her, golden sand coating the ground shot.

"Pfft, of course I didn't deserve it! I was just trying to set up for success, and Sagrance decided to fuck all of that up! My tribemates are pure idiots if they're gonna let themselves be taken under Sagrance's wing for however longer they need!"

"All Sagrance did was screw everything up, for me AND him! He probably just made everyone think I was leading everything so that's why everyone voted me out, but by the logic that he presented, he just made himself the damn leader and took himself out!"

 _"Do you think your tribe is going to-"_

"No, you know what? Screw this," The Kirlia pushes up to a stand, walking up toward the camera and pushing her palm out in front of it, causing it to go black, "This interview is over, I'm done with this. Don't you dare ever imply that I deserved what happened because I was screwed! Go get away, get the hell out of here! I refuse to answer any more questions!"

 _-Cut To Static-_

 _-Test shows up on screen-_

 **Unfortunately, Mandy refused to answer any more questions at any point after this.**

 **She is the first Pokemon voted out of Survivor Pokemon: Laguanian Islands**


	3. Ep 2 - Rises For Some, Sets For Others

**SURVIVOR POKEMON: LAGUANIAN ISLANDS**

 **EPISODE 2**

 **The Sun Rises For Some, And Sets For Others**

* * *

 _"Previously on... Survivor!"_

 _"The tribes divided, and an opportunity for reward set, Crinten took extra supplies back to their camp!"_

 _"First impressions from both tribes were anything but well received, though it wasn't long before work got done and camps were structured!"_

 _"Some preferred to stick it alone, while others preferred to try and set themselves up as quickly as possible!"_

 _"At the immunity challenge, Crinten proved their reward win wasn't a fluke and also took home immunity, after a sizeable lead!"_

 _"Back at Leonin, Mandy tried to set herself up for success with two alliances! She knew though she needed an alliance partner, and confided in Sagrance."_

 _"At tribal council, that proved to be a mistake, as the votes were turned against Mandy, and she became the first person voted out."_

 _"19 are left, who will be voted out tonight?"_

* * *

 **NIGHT 3 - LEONIN TRIBE CAMP**

 **Released On TV: 2nd Week of September, 2017**

It was now very late into the night, a mere hour after tribal council had ended, and the Leonin ten became the Leonin nine. The tribe had all started their way back to camp not too long after the vote, bringing their torches with them, and they had all only just arrived back to camp, resting torches down against a tree, a fire still crackling nicely near the shelter that all 9 remaining Leonin members called home.

The first thing most of the group did was simply climb off into the shelter, and try their hand at going to sleep for the night. But five decided to hold off, and four talk about the events at tribal, whilst the fifth, Alex, climbed his way up into a tree to keep watch for the night.

The other four who had not gone to rest were Sagrance, Pride, Lance, and Mariana. They all stood a bit away from the shelter, on the shoreline, and spoke game.

"That couldn't have gone any better," Lance speaks up, "Well, technically it could have if we had just won the challenge, but stopping her from splitting the tribe in half was the best move."

"Of course it was," Sagrance probes back, letting off a small grin, "Not to mention how weak she was in challenges."

"She could've fallen into the fire and I don't think anyone would have cared," Pride bounces back, agreeing to the others jabs on the eliminated Mandy.

"She was just a primadonna is all, holding us back," Mariana puts in her two cents last, giggling some.

 _Sagrance, the Zangoose, leaned against a tree with his arms crossed, staring into the camera "So yeah, Mandy is gone, she's outta here, no one cared about her anyways, it's a win win. But I've set up myself to be good and in with almost everyone in the tribe, though there's still Alex who seems to be a loner. Regardless, I needed to capitalize on the situation, so, I met with Pride, Lance, Mariana, and presented to them a final 4 alliance of sorts, us four making it to the end together. But there's a bit of a problem with that, being that there are 4 of us, and 5 of the others, and with such a big alliance it won't be long until it's discovered at all. So, we had to also consider bringing a fifth in. If I had to bring a 5th in, it would be someone that I could trust, that everyone could trust, and as far as first impressions go, I have two opinions, and that is Hayena, who seems nice and trustworthy enough, or Eclipse, who Pride seems to be really in with for unknown reasons."_

"I really think Hayena should be the one we pull in with us," Lance speaks up a good 30 minutes deep into the conversation, after Sagrance had just suggested the idea of brining in two other Pokemon, "Hayena I know that I definitely trust, she seems like the type of girl who would do what's right by her and her friends, and if we become her friends, then we're right in there."

"I'm not too sure if Hayena can pull her own weight though," Pride starts up, "She's not too good when it comes to challenges."

"Did you not see her in the immunity challenge yesterday?" Mariana asks.

"The one that we lost, you mean?" Pride shakes back, shaking his head, "Whatever, whatever. I just think it should be Eclipse, I mean he doesn't have many others here, while Hayena can get the attention and friendship of others in a blink of an eye, ready to flip on us at any moment. I think Eclipse is much rather the one to work with what he has, and if we were all he had, how likely would it really be that he flips?"

"So it's between Hayena and Eclipse then?" Sagrance asks, "That's gonna be a hard decision. Great at challenges but possible flipper, or Great at being our tribal toy but only okay at challenges. This is gonna be a pretty tough decision."

"One I think we should sleep on," Mariana speaks back up again, "Not only because it gives us some time to sleep, but I'm freaking exhausted.

"Agreed, let's get some rest tribe," Lance responds in agreement, as the alliance of four turns and proceeds making their way back toward the shelter.

 _Pride is walking along the beach for his confession, the camera following beside him, "This is gonna be pretty tough, I know for sure Eclipse is the right way to go for trust. If the others don't see it, then that's just too damn bad, because I will make sure it happens, whether he's in this alliance, or another. He would be willing to do anything for anyone he gets close to, airgo, me. He is my best chance at getting further in this game, and I have no doubts about that."_

* * *

 **DAY 4**

 **LEONIN CAMP**

The sound of waves gently washing up against shore is that of a rather calming sound. The sun slowly rising in the background, giving off the beautiful sight, the gale of colors of all assortments as it arises from the ground. Almost every Pokemon on Leonin was asleep at that moment in time. All except for two, that being Hayena, who sat down on the sandy shore, watching calmly with a smile the polite sun making its appearance on this, the fourth day of thirty-nine, and Alex, who lied in the branches of the tree, watching over Hayena.

 _Hayena sits down on shore, beside a rock for her confession, "I've been waking up really early since day two. I heard a lot about how beautiful and clear the sunrises and sunsets are out here, and I just had to see for myself. Of course, those opinions were wrong. Well, not wrong, more like... Under-Hyped. The sun rising was one of the most beautiful things I had ever laid eyes on out here, and its an amazing way to start the day. Staring up at a gigantic, blazing ball of fire as it reveals itself to the world. It's usually left quiet, but..."_

"Hey Hayena," Hayena's head snapped in turning, watching as the familiar Zangoose from her tribe, Sagrance stepped up to shore, walking up beside her and turning to stare at the sunrise with her, "Out here all alone, huh? How's it going this morning?"

"Hey Sagrance, it's going well. I actually come out here every morni-"

"Trust me, I've taken notice," Sagrance interrupts Hayena, who blushes some and nods.

"So, last nights tribal kind of made me feel bad..." Hayena admits, gulping slightly, though focusing more on the sun.

"I can understand, Mandy was practically screaming at all of us as she left, me especially. But she tried to divide this tribe, tried to screw with all of us." - Sagrance

"I understand that, and I understand that she deserved it. But that doesn't make it feel any better voting her out like that." - Hayena

"Listen Hayena..." Sagrance starts, turning his head toward her, staring at her side, "I didn't come here this morning just to talk about last night, or the sun rising."

"Oh?" Hayena questions, turning to look toward Sagrnace as well, tilting her head, "What did you come to talk to me about?"

"It's simple really," Sagrance starts, "I was wondering if you wanted to work with me going forward, you know, I watch your back, you watch mine."

 _"My plan is fairly simple," Sagrance's confession starts, leaning against a tree, arms crossed, "I'm going to try to get in with both Hayena and Eclipse. Whichever one I feel I can trust more enters the alliance. The other, well, let me just mention how appropriate the sun is in use of me and Hayena's conversation, as the sun rises for some, and sets for others. Those 'others' go home."_

"Hmm... You know what, I like that idea Sagrance," Hayena replies smiling some, "I watch your back, you watch mine. Any time we hear shit talked about each other, we should tell each other. Like, if our names are thrown out there."

"That's the plan Hayena," Sagrance nods, "Well, I thank you for this talk. I should go ahead and leave you to your calm morning."

"You can join me, if you'd like?" - Hayena

"No no, it is fine. I'm still fairly tired anyway," Sagrance turns, starting to walk off, "We'll talk later."

"Okay, Thank you Sagrance." - Hayena

"No problem." - Sagrance

* * *

It's about mid day in our next scene, which begins first with Eclipse seated beside an unlit fire, now trying to work with the flint and steel they were given after tribal council to try and light the fire, with that and a machete, gripped with a tight wrap by his tails, flint set against a rock, as he chopped at the flint over the brush.

"Need some help?" A voice calls out, Eclipse not stopping or looking up whatsoever.

"Kind of," Eclipse states, letting off a small grunt, "Egh, Pride usually helps me set up the fire, even though he's a fire type and can start them on his own. He's still asleep right now though."

"Yeah, that's understandable," The voice speaks once again, and the furred form of the Zangoose who had just appeared before with Hayena sat down beside the unlit fire, watching as Eclipse worked toward trying to once again light it, "Listen, there's going to be a lot of factors going in if we go to tribal again. There isn't really too much of a clear distinction of who is trying to work with the tribe, and who is trying to divide the tribe, and that sets a very unpredictable atmosphere. If there continues to be no clear distinction, the tribe will divide against each other on its own, that much is obvious."

"You're saying this because...?" - Eclipse

"Because if that happens, I want to make sure that myself, and as many other pokemon as possible, are all set up to continue on in this game, and I want you to be one of those pokemon," Sagrance replies, eyeing down the still unlit fire.

"Alright, well safety is always a good thing to have. What's in it for me aside from that?" Eclipse asks, now not focused on lighting the fire, attention turned toward Sagrance.

"No no, don't stop, people will get suspicious. Look back down," Sagrance adds, Eclipse letting off a short nod and looking back down toward the flint, continuing his attempts to ignite it, "Good, good. Now, it's as simple as this. I hear your name, I'll come let you know. You hear my name, you come let me know. We work things out. Some point down the line maybe we can even form an alliance with some other pokemon. What do ya say?"

"Hmm... This offer is pretty tempting. I'll go ahead and take it, I guess. Helping paws from each other, a closer partnership later." - Eclipse

"Deal." - Sagrance

 _"Judging by the conversations, I think I know who's joining my alliance," Sagrance states, leaning against the same tree in his confessional, "And it's about time they're introduced to the others."_

* * *

Still a fairly harsh midday on the island of Crinnin, a small group of castaways had all gathered up together, walking along the beach, water canteens carried on each of them, long brown straps wrapped around some necks, or others shoulders, which is what held the canteens.

The pokemon walking were, from left to right, Lance the Winter Sawsbuck, Sagrance the Shiny Zangoose, Pride the Ponyta, and Mariana the Primarina, dragging herself with her flippers along a portion of the beach partially submerged in water, the shoreline. Mariana was also the only mon of the group of four without a canteen.

"So, you're sure you have a number five decided on already?" Lance questions toward Sagrance, the Zangoose letting off a small nod in response.

"Yes, Yes I do. Like I said, they're up at the well waiting for us," Sagrance smirks, turning to look toward Pride and Mariana, "And we can trust them."

"You know for sure we can?" Pride prods, watching as Sagrance gives off a nod in response. Pride would then face forward once more, continuing his walk.

 _Pride sat beside the open fire for his confessional, staring right at the camera, "From the way Sagrance talks, it sounds like he may have chosen Hayena as the last member of our alliance, although I have pretty good faith in him choosing Eclipse too, which I think is best for my game. Let's just hope he chose right."_

When the group of four arrives at the well, turning in to see the Pokemon Sagrance had decided to pull into this little majority faction.

 _"We turn the corner," Starts Lance, sitting atop a rock on the beach in this confessional, "And just like I suggested, it was Hayena there to meet up with us, to join our alliance, and by that point I was grinning gleefully. With Hayena, our ultimate trust is assured, and we can make it further, especially with a leader like myself."_

As brought up, Lance definitely was grinning as they spotted Hayena, the Mighteyenna standing on two paws, her hinds, while her fronts are leaned against the top of the well, head dived into the well trying to catch some water for herself.

Lance may have seemed happy, and so were most of the others, however, one Pokemon was not, and that was Pride. The Ponyta was letting off a very painfully fake smile as he followed the others, rolling his eyes a bit.

 _"Well shit, I'm just standing there thinking 'there goes this alliance, it's time to get the votes against them, because I'm not keeping Eclipse on the outside of safety.' I'll be purely honest here, I have gained a bit of a friendly liking for Eclipse, and he shouldn't leave just yet," Pride spoke in confession._

"So, Hayena, right?" Asks Pride, watching as the Mighteyenna pulls her head up out of the well, looking around and blushing at the sudden sight of the group around her.

"Yes, that's me." - Hayena

"Hayena, we're keeping this simple, alright?" Sagrance starts, grabbing Hayena's attention, the Mighteyenna turning back toward the Zangoose, "Pride is the Ponyta over there, Lance is the Winter Sawsbuck, Mariana is the Primarina, and you already know me."

"There is no need for introductions," Mariana suggests, "It has been days now, she knows us by now."

"I do," Hayena replies, letting off a small chuckle, and turning back to Sagrance, "Please continue."

"This is our alliance, and we want you apart of it. Keep the majority, keep the trust, make it to the end together. We felt you'd be the best fit for the alliance." - Sagrance

"Really? You think so?" Hayena starts, tilting her head in reply, looking around at the others... Before giving off a smile and nod, "Well, sure. I think it would be nice for us to be an alliance!"

 _Hayena sits down on the shoreline, water rushing past her sat frame, "So now, there's this whole big alliance! It's me, Pride, Lance, Mariana, and Sagrance, it's the five of us, and we're the majority. I know there are some pokemon on the outside who I really don't want to leave out, who I want to make sure stay safe, and I'm pretty sure I can do that from my position right now."_

"Alright then, we'll reconvene another time. For now, keep with small interactions, we can meet when the others are asleep." - Lance

"Got it." - Pride

"Okay." - Hayena

"Sure." - Sagrance

"If you say so." - Mariana

* * *

 _To start off with a confessional, Pride sits down beside the fire, staring straight at the camera, "This little 'alliance' that I've been pulled into really does not benefit my game as much as I'd hope. I could at any point be distinguished as the bottom and turned against whenever the tribe sees fit, and I don't like that. So, I feel it's a good idea to set up an alliance with some of the others. Eclipse of course, as my friendship with him is what I believe to be the best thing for my game, as well as M.T. and Elise, because I've been working on becoming closer friends with them for a little bit, seeing them as the outside of the tribe. Alex can be the swing that I could easily pull into our favor if the others decide voting out someone from this new alliance is a good idea."_

The scene starts with Pride and Eclipse sat down by the fire, Pride once more working on helping Eclipse light it on his own, in case Pride ended up being voted out. "Eclipse, listen. Me, you, Elise, and M.T., I think we could make a good alliance."

"Hmm? Ya think so?" Eclipse asks with a tilted head, though he keeps up with the attempts to light the flames.

"Yes, Yes I do. We could use Alex and flip against the other four, show them that we aren't messing around if we go to tribal." - Pride

"Hmm... This would be something that I would have to think about Pride, but it could work out well." - Eclipse

"Yes! Alright, thank you Eclipse! I hope you agree!" - Pride

 _The confession of Eclipse fades in, the Eevee standing in the middle of the forests of the island, having been looking around for coconuts, "Okay, now that is starting to get suspicious. First Sagrance comes up to me when I'm setting up the fire in the morning, trying to work with me, and now after it had gone out, Pride comes over to help me set it up, and also tries to work with me, with similar ideas. It's looking like a fight to stay in the game may come out between the two, and everyone else is gonna be stuck choosing sides. I have to choose whether it would be better to work with Sagrance, or Pride. And that decision is gonna be a tough one."_

* * *

M.T. and Elise found themselves lying down on the floor of the shelter once again, relaxing somewhat, M.T. after some hard work gathering firewood and Elise just being a bit lazy that day. They were both quiet, but it was obvious that Elise was following every little move from M.T., hugely suspicious of him.

The familiar Ponyta known as Pride pads up toward the shelter noticing the two together, smirking some and sitting beside it, "Hey, M.T., Elise. Listen, I got an idea, and one that could take us far in this game."

"Huh?" M.T. lets out the confused noise, turning toward Pride and giving him a bit of a confused look.

Elise had already been looking that way, looking up at Pride and letting off a small huff, "Yes, Pride?"

"Me, You two, and Eclipse, four person alliance, with Alex as a fifth vote if we needed it. We could take control of the tribe and assure our safety getting deeper into the game if our tribe goes to tribal council. Thoughts?"

"I mean, I think it sounds like a great idea!" M.T. spouts out a bit too loudly, letting off a small chuckle, while Pride's eyes go wide!

"Shh, Shh Shh! You're gonna blow our cover!" He whisper shouts, sighing softly afterward...

"Well, if it gets me further like you claim it will, I'm willing to try it," Elise replies softly after, lifting her head up.

"Great, Great. Alright, we can make this work, guys. Thank you for your co-operation."

 _Elise sits down on the side of the shelter, alone for her confessional, "Do I trust Pride and this out of nowhere alliance? Not really. Will I work with it to see if it gets me further in the game? Yeah, sure. Will I ditch it at any better offer? Hell yes."_

* * *

The next scene from Leonin is a bit... Weird. It simply shows Pride ending off his conversation with M.T., and Elise, the view from up in the tree tops, Pride walking off below, as the familiar figure of the Sceptile of the team, Alex, sitting on a tree branch, leaning against the bark, rolling his eyes.

 _The same view of Alex in the tree is shown for his confessional, "These pokemon think they're all secretive and everything, they think no one else knows anything. I've been here this whole time, watching everything happen all day. I know each and every alliance, each and every friendship and relationship on this tribe. And I know the route that will best suit me in this game. And I didn't half to talk to a single Pokemon. These guys need to up their game."_

* * *

 **DAY 4**

 **CRINTEN CAMP**

Back at Crinten, the other tribe, most of the day was going on pretty actively, a majority of the tribe up and about and working. After some hard work though, two Pokemon, Brelin, the Floatzel, and Robby, the Eevee, were exhausted, so they were left for a little 'bit to themselves, sitting down on the ground, under the shade of a tall tree near the camps shelter.

Brelin lets off a soft sigh, turning to look over and down at Robby, sending him a small smile, huffing out once again "Hey Robby, how are ya?"

"Hmm?" Robby tilts his head, turning to look to Brelin and letting off a cute smile back toward her, "Oh, I'm doing alright! You?"

"I'm doing alright too," Brelin lets out another tired huff, looking away, back toward the shelter, "You curious of who the other tribe voted out?"

"Yeah, I am. They had quite the set of Pokemon, any loss could hit them hard."

"Agreed," Brelin nods, "So hey, how would you like if we got to know each other a little more?"

"Oooh, that sounds nice!" Robby chuckles a little during his words, nodding, "Sure, lets just take some time, relax, and talk!"

 _Brelin sats leaned beside a tree, sitting down for her confessional, "Robby really is such a great mon. He's so kind and he's excited fairly often, I think getting to know him is gonna be great! If I had to choose someone to bring to the end with me, it would be Robby."_

 _Robby is found sitting along the shoreline, forests behind him for his own confessional, "Brelin's really nice! Me and her started getting to know each other and we got along really well! I think it'd be great if me and her went as far as we could in this game together, made sure we both got to the end and all that!"_

* * *

The next scene finds itself beginning with the slithering of a certain pokemon, a Serperior in fact, Samantha, smoothly gliding her way across the sand of the beaches as she would usually have to do being a snake-like pokemon. She wasn't just aimlessly slithering however, instead slithering toward two different pokemon, Granite and Venus, who were resting on the beach side by side.

 _"I need more allies around here," Samantha starts her confessional off, hanging off the branch of a tree, "I have Granite, and that's it. So, my thought was, today I form a solid 3-way pact, tomorrow I get a whole alliance together. That would be a great way to set myself up in this game for success. I already have Granite, it's easy to notice that Granite somewhat has Venus, even if he's definitely clinging to Granite, and is the laziest pokemon on the team... But, I may as well take advantage, work with both of them. That way I don't seem sneaky to Granite who I know has interest in working with me."_

"Hello guys~" Samantha stops her slithering beside the duo, mostly Granite as he was on the side closer to approachers like Samantha.

"Hey Samantha," Granite replies back, sending her a bit of a grin, "What's going on?"

"Any reason you're here, Samantha?" Venus jabs toward the Serperior, rolling his eyes and looking away from Samantha, "You're kinda bossy and I'm kinda spending some time with _Granite~~"_

Granite pretty much ignores everything that Venus said, rolling his eyes and turning back to keep his focus on Samantha, "You were saying?"

"I was thinking us three could take this chance to form a deal or something, us three work together to get further into the game."

"Pfft, like anyone would want to work with someone like you, take things way too seriously and get very rude sometimes!" Venus jabs once again, huffing out in annoyance at the situation, Samantha simply ignoring the Espeon at this point.

"I think that would be a great idea. Me, You, and Venus working to get far in this game together, it'd really work out for all parties involved," Granite spoke back up, following in Samantha's pawsteps in ignoring the Espeon.

"Hence why I asked. So, it is settled then? We all agree to work together?" Samantha asks finally, giving off a tilt of her head.

"Of course no-" Venus starts speaking...

... But is cut off by Granite speaking up, "Yes, definitely!"

"I mean uh, yeah. Sure," Venus seems to have changed his mind entirely on the situation at paw after just a few short seconds.

 _Venus lets off an annoyed scoff, sitting up against a rock on the beach, waves crashing softly into the shoreline and sand behind him, "Oh my arceus, I know exactly what Samantha is trying to do, she cannot hide anything from me! That slut is trying to take Granite away from me, and I will not let that happen! That hunk is so mine! I can tell he's gay anyways, gay and HOT, there's no way he'd fall for some cheap night with Samantha!"_

"Alright, so we're working together to get further in the game! Pleasure doing business with all of you~" She gave off a devious little grin as she turned around, slithering away from the duo of Venus and Granite...

Venus lets off a small, annoyed grunt, looking to Granite and seeming to be in an annoyed mood, "You don't actually trust Sam the Slut, do you?"

"Slut?" Granite looks back to Venus, giving him one of the weirdest and most confused looks he had ever given to anyone, "What makes you think Samantha is a slut? And no, I don't really trust her. I don't really trust anyone here, but trust can build overtime."

"Wait..." Venus thinks that statement over for a moment, "So, does that mean you don't trust me?"

"Being honest, yeah. I don't really trust you."

Venus's eyes bulge wide in shock, letting out a huge, very over-expressed gasp, blinking quickly, "You don't?! What the heck?! Why don't you trust meeee?!"

"Because I barely know y-"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" Venus squeals out in interruption, causing some others from camp to start looking in the direction of the two. Venus pushed up to a stand, starting to get teary eyed, "I can't believe that you don't trust me, that is so rude... I was sure you were a hunk, but I guess I was wrong!"

Venus proceeds to stomp off away from Granite, who keeps lying down in the sand, watching as she walks away, before looking up at the sun. He lets off a small whisper...

... "Insane pokemon..." He rolls his eyes...

* * *

A bit aways from camp, two pokemon on the Crinten tribe were walking along the trail together, looking around together. They had been collecting firewood, and lots of it, and at this point, both carying many different twigs on their backs. These two pokemon were Till, the Torrocat, and Alexa, the Glaceon. They had been told to get firewood by Samantha, as they were already starting to run low.

"We should stop letting the fire go all night, we're burning through all of our firewood because of it," Till jests to Alexa.

Alexa would let out a small nod, "Yeah..."

"Say, listen Lex," Till starts, giving a small pause... Hearing the sounds of leaves brushing around, yet feeling no wind... Turning in the direction of the said sound, he would suddenly watch as a Decidueye emerged from a tree above, gliding down quickly and landing between the two, stretching out its wings for only a moment before resting them on his body.

...

...

...

"... Uh... Hey, Grevin?" Till starts, letting off a small chuckle afterward, "Gee that was out of nowhere and unexpected!"

Alexa, however, was just staring up at Grevin, not saying a word...

 _"L-Lately..." Starts Alexa, sat down beside a tree on a forest trail, "G-Grevin has just been... Everywhere I go. He's always following me and it gets creepier with every moment that passes by..."_

"Anyways Alexa, I was thinking that me, you, and someone else could form a little alliance together," Till resumed, right in front of Grevin, stood between them two, Till almost acting as if Grevin didn't even exist, before mentioning, "And I think Grevin here could take that third spot."

"Y-You think so...?" Alexa asks, focus still kept on Grevin, "I-I mean... If you think th-that would work, I-I'd be alright with it..."

"I think it would work out great! Me, you, and Grevin all the way to the final 3! We could do that!"

"The idea, whilst simple, could be risky at the same time. There is never a for sure to the question of if it would work, though perhaps it will. In a competition like this, working together is the ideal method of victory, so I say it should be the correct method of working this," Grevin suddenly spews, Alexa and Till both staring at him right after, Till mostly in confusion.

"So, that means you're going to do it?" Till asks, with a tilt of his head.

Grevin just gives one sharp nod, before quickly outstretching his wings and launching back off into the tree he had leaped out from, buried once more by the leaves.

"Uh... Okay, so then it's official! Us three are working together!" Till cheers, smiling bright as day!

Till examined Alexa during his own spout of happiness, watching her just sort of let off the smallest little bit of a smile at Till's current actions, though letting off a still shaky nod, "A-Alright..."

* * *

"WHY?!" A loud, obviously pissed off voice sprays out at camp, as right beside the fire pit, unlit at that moment in time, as Robby, the Eevee, finds himself once again being yelled at by Alice, the Houndour, not too different from the situation that occurred between them on the walk to camp, "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO HAPPY?! IT'S SO UNREAL, AND SICKENING, AND JUST... STUPID!"

"I'm happy because I'm happy," Robby replies, still actually wearing a smile on his face as he does so, "That's just who I am! I like being happy, so I am happy, hahah!"

"IF THAT FIRE WAS LIT, YOU'D BE SQUIRMING IN IT RIGHT NOW!"

Robby's eyes very quickly widen, watching as Alice's claws started to poke from her paws, "MENTIONING SQUIRMING, HOW ABOUT I PIN YOU DOWN AND SCRATCH AT YOUR FACE UNTIL YOU GIVE IN!"

"THAT SHIT IS ENOUGH!" Another yelling voice shouts out into the fray, much louder and rougher than Alice's, much more masculine and manly. Into the argument stomps Travis, the Pyroar, who lets off a growl toward Alice, "You need to consider us right now, we are ten strong and don't want to lose someone. Injuring someone is definitely a fucking way to lose someone! Not to mention it's annoying and distracting, you and your mouth. No one wants to hear your bullshit, so stop spewing it a mile a minute at the top of your fucking lungs. Go lie down in the shelter and mope about it quietly, or go beat on a tree if you're this fucking pissed. I don't care what it is you do, as long as it doesn't jeopardize our chances of staying a full ten for as long as possible! And that should be of full interest to you and your chatty fucking mouth considering right after your threats and wish for us to go to tribal, you'd probably be the first pokemon voted out of our tribe!" Travis ends his absolute spew of hate and negativity toward Alice with a massive snarl, flames lingering from his mouth in anger...

Alice glares at Travis, though was surely shaken up by the situation, taking a few steps back, before grunting and turning away, walking up to the nearest tree and starting to slam her head and paws into it, beating it up.

Travis gives off a few huffs and puffs... Before turning to the unlit fire pit, and spewing out one small flame from his maw, watching as it landed on the wood, and the fire slowly but surely wooshed to life in the forest.

Following that, Travis turned to Robby.

"Tha-"

Robby was about to thank Travis, however was interrupted by the Pyroar's choice words, "Don't thank me. I'm just looking out for myself, and the best way to do that is for 'myself' to never attend tribal council."

 _Travis shakes his head, sat down behind the lingering flaming fire for his confessional, "That Alice really is a fucking bitch... She is gonna rot in hell when she dies. If she keeps that shit up, it won't be long... The whole fucking tribe'll snap and end her existence, and we'd all be as happy as Robby always is once that shit happens, guarantee."_

* * *

 **DAY 5**

 **LEONIN CAMP**

"So, that's it then, right?"

"Yes, we know who's going next if we lose."

"Are we... Should we really vote him out if we lose? He could be an asset to our tribe, someone we could need in challenges."

"He's way too much of a threat, and the best move would be to take him out. He's never really here anyways, so it's not like any of us ever have the chance to bond with him."

The alliance of five established just the day before had all once more gathered around the watering hole, circled around it as they had their little meeting, Sagrance, Lance, Pride, Mariana, and Hayena all. Everyone seemed pretty adament on the next vote being a very specific pokemon, however Hayena didn't seem to agree with this vote that much at all.

"Alex would be the best move, Hayena," Mariana affirms in agreement the idea of voting out Alex, looking toward Hayena as she talks, "He has barely spoken to anybody since the game started, all he does is pull his weight and disappears into obscurity for the rest of the day. He doesn't even sleep in the shelter with the rest of the tribe."

 _Sagrance is leaned up standing against a tree for his confessional, "Hayena was having a lot of trouble voting out Alex if we were to lose the immunity challenge tomorrow. I can't really understand, he hasn't formed much of a bond with anyone. He's the single outlier in this tribe, he's rarely ever here, it wouldn't make much of a difference at all to vote him out, aside from the possibility of challenges being a lot harder for us."_

"Hayena, you need to understand that this is a game, a game that all of us are trying to get further in, and the best move to go further is to get Alex out," Sagrance explains, "What would the other options be? Eclipse, we could use him as vote-off fodder a little later on, M.T., his craziness is decent for tribe moral, or Elise, who can be a good enough asset in challenges."

"But not good enough to rival Alex," Hayena starts out, opening her maw after to continue her speech, but Pride interrupts her.

"Hayena, the best move is Alex. Please just listen to us, and if we lose, write his name down."

 _Sagrence up against a tree once again, "I'm starting to think maybe Eclipse was the better Pokemon to bring into this."_

"I... Alright. Fine. I trust you guys, and I agree that Alex would be the best move." - Hayena

"That's what we wanted to hear!" Lance smiles out excited somewhat.

"Alright, it's Alex tomorrow if we go out. Now we need to split." - Sagrance

Almost without another word, the alliance starts to leave off one by one, leaving only Sagrance left last. However, he suddenly crouches down, and looks at some sort of hole in the watering hole, which was a tall wooden structure housing all of the water.

 _"I see this hole in the wood, and usually I would think of it as nothing. But from my point of view during the talk, I noticed some sort of fabric in the hole. So I went down, shoved my paw into this hole, and pulled out some old scrapped fabric, with a rope tied around it. I untie it, open up the fabric, and there I see an old piece of paper. Unfold that, and there lies a clue to the hidden immunity idol! Luckiest find I've ever had actually, didn't even try looking for it once." - Sagrance_

The Clue Reads: 'What lies along the path of trees, somewhere along where all do flee, Safety lies where most don't go, to the side, in the darkness, it may be found low'

"So... The path taken either to tribal or to the challenges... Somewhere to the side... That shouldn't be too hard. Just pretty vague on where to the side it actually is. Should probably get looking," Sagrance folds the clue back up, and looks at his water bottle... He opens up the bottle and pours out any water from inside, rolling up the note and sticking it in the bottle, closing it back up after, "That should keep it well enough hidden," He takes the remaining fabric and rope and proceeds to bury it in the sand, before finally pushing up to a stand and walking away.

* * *

Pride stood tall at the shelter, having been one of the first pokemon to leave the alliance meeting, looked to the members of his second alliance, who were all at that time relaxing in the shelter, "Guys," Pride whispers, smiling a bit.

Heads turn and attention is brought to the Ponyta, who's smile turns into a bit more of a smirk, "Best way to stay safe, tomorrow, if we lose the challenge, is to vote out Alex. He should be the majority vote. That way, we're all safe, move stay another few days."

"Why Alex?" Eclipse asks, head tilted, "He's one of the best pokemon on our tribe, he's a physical necessity."

"I'd much rather vote out Mariana," Elise responds against the idea of voting Alex out, "She's doesn't do anything here, Alex pulls his weight."

"But he never talks to anyone. Come on, the best move has got to be Alex, no doubt about it. He is loyal to no one and can vote whichever way he pleases."

"That's true," M.T. speaks up now, "But he's a really nice guy!"

 _Eclipse sits on a rock along the beach for his confessional, "It was a bit hard to commit to voting out our strongest tribemate, but Pride seemed determined of that being the best move. So, we just decided to go along with it."_

"I mean, if you're so sure about it, maybe it is the best move," Eclipse says with a tilted head, "But I still don't understand the reasoning behind it."

"He's the only one of us who can flip to vote whoever he pleases, and at this point in the game, it is best to take out those who have power rather than those who don't."

"That's true," Elise realizes, "He does have the most power. If the majority, everyone else, decides to vote one of us out, they have the votes needed to do so, if they take Alex."

"Then couldn't we just use Alex's vote and vote one of them out?" M.T. suggests, causing a sigh to erupt from Prides maw.

"Well, yes, that is true, but come on, just trust me on this one. Vote out Alex." - Pride

"Alright, Alright, I'll vote for Alex." - Eclipse

"If you think it is the best move, I'll go with it." - Elise

"Anything to stay in the game for another few days I guess..." - M.T.

* * *

The sun is setting on another beautiful night on the island. Everyone was hanging around at camp, a fire had been started. Well, a former statement was untrue. Not everyone was hanging around at camp. No, two pokemon were missing.

Sagrance, finding himself walking along the trail and checking around thoroughly for any sign of an idol, or any clues. As well as Alex, who was leaping from tree to tree, following Sagrance closely.

"Ugh, it's gotta be here somewhere..." Sagrance curses to himself, continuing down the path and looking...

Before after a few more minutes, he notices a weird thing... Carved into the wood of the tree... There was a small arrow, pointing downward.

He blinked once or twice, before leaping through a few bushes and toward the tree, looking down in the direction of the arrow, and finding a small 'x' dug into the sand and dirt mixture surrounding the tree. He grins deviously, claws out as he bends over and proceeds to madly dig at the mixture!

Alex stood silently right above him, watching as Sagrance rapidly dug at the mixture, before faltering back a bit. He slowed down quickly, and seemed to grab something, a piece of fabric with a rope tied around it.

He quickly untied the rope, tossed the fabric to the side, and store at the necklace that was left inside, with a small circular, wooden item of some kind tied to the rope necklace. There was a note wrapped around the wooden item, Sagrance unwrapping the note and unfolding it, reading it aloud, "'Congratulations, you have found a hidden immunity idol!'" Sagrance looks to the idol, giving off a smirk, "Ohh the trouble I will cause with you... 'This can be played at any tribal council until the final 5, when prompted to. If real, this will grant you safety at that tribal council, and any votes cast against you will not count.'"

Alex stares on, listening in, giving a small shrug.

 _"Sagrance has the idol," Alex states in confession, atop a tree branch, "That's a good thing to know, I may be able to get it from him somehow. I know my ass is on the line tomorrow if we lose, so it's much better in my paws."_

Sagrance chuckles just a little bit, grabbing up the fabric and wrapping it around the idol, "Now, best to put it somewhere where no one can found it..."

* * *

 **DAY 5**

 **CRINTEN CAMP**

"Oh my arceus, you are just as much of a prick as I thought you were!"

"Just shut the hell up, nobody wants to hear your loud, brash, annoying voice!"

"Yeah, well no one wants to hear your thick, deep, harsh voice!"

Two Pokemon stood in front of each other not far from the shelter in camp, near the fire that was currently put out. It was an early morning, sun rising, and most of the tribe were all gathered sleeping in the shelter. So, for yelling to be happening so close to where most of the pokemon were sleeping, wasn't going to end too well.

Alice and Travis were the two making mad, angry jabs at each other verbally, Travis huffing deeply after Alice's last comment, "Do you even realize how quickly I could tackle your little body and push you into a tree? How roughly I can claw your eyes out?!"

 _Travis let out a low sigh, sitting down beside a tall tree, "Yeah that got pretty out of control. Little bitch is so annoying though! If she doesn't leave soon I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do... But it won't be pretty, damnit."_

Alice turns around, rolling her eyes, "Oh shut up bitch, if you actually even tried something like that you'd be expelled from the game so fast. So why don't you take your words and shove them up something dark!"

"Guuuuuuys..." Called from the shelter, Travis and Alice's heads both turning to see Brelin sitting up on the side of the shelter, slouched forward looking tired. She rubbed her eyes, sighing lowly, "Please quiet down... There are pokemon trying to sleep here..."

Travis gives a small nod, "Apologies."

Alice doesn't seem to apologize though, only rolling her eyes and turning away once more, stomping her way away from the rest of the tribe.

Travis looks as she walks off, shaking his head and whispering under his mouth, "Needs to learn some damn manners..."

* * *

"You're sure that this is going to be for the best Granite...?" Asks Venus, walking along beside Granite, the duo making their way onward toward Samantha, who lied stretched out on the sand.

"I don't know why you're so close Venus, I thought I made you cry yesterday," Granite sighs, ignoring the feminine males question.

Venus quickly leaps in front of Granite though, causing him to stop in his tracks, "Because you didn't trust me! But I can make you trust me, as long as I don't do anything to lose your trust! Right?"

"Uh... That would be how it works, ye-" Granite is quickly interrupted.

"Then trust you shall feel for me, hunkey-mon!"

"Really? Hunkey-mon?" Granite questions with a bit of a tilted head.

"Yeah! You're such a hunk, a ten! Now carry me!" Venus suddenly leaps upward, toward Granite, who's only response in attempts not to be pushed backward is to grab Venus, with his two arms, and hold him up, carry him pretty much.

Granite sighs out, "Is this really how you behave?"

"Yes!"

 _Venus chuckles somewhat to start his confessional, sat on the shoreline, "Not always anyway! But hey, to keep myself here, in somemon's favor, AND to barely have to do any work, I need to keep the cutey flirting with a nice big hunky Ampharos like Granite! I need him to trust me if I'm ever gonna get further though, so whatever it takes!"_

Granite lets off another low sigh, "Alright, let's just talk to Samantha. She said she had some sort of idea to get a majority alliance going."

"Alrighty!"

 _"She's still an untrustworthy bitch, but I can set things up to get me and Granite on the top!"_

Granite, now carrying Venus, continues making his way toward Samantha, soon stopping beside the Serperior, "Hey Samantha, you said you had an idea for a-"

"Oh, hello Granite," Samantha seems to interrupt him, lifting the front portion of her body up off the stand, raising it until she is eye level with Granite, "Yes, I've already handled that. I got a nice six together, us three and another three who seemed pretty close."

"Oh, so two trios who are close together forming a 6 person alliance then?" Granite asks, "That sounds nice. Who you got?"

"Us," A voice comes out from a patch of tall trees nearby, Granite, Venus, and Samantha turning their heads and watching as the Torrocat of the tribe padded his way out, Till. Walking out from behind him was Alexa, the shy Glaceon looking to the other three members of her new alliance with unsure looks. Whilst lastly, the Decidueye, Grevin, swept down from a tree above them, landing beside Alexa on the ground, and stretching out his wings.

"Oh, so Till, Alexa, and Grevin huh? This should work out just fine," Grevin thinks aloud to himself, while Venus, whom he was still holding, glared toward Alexa...

 _Venus remains sat on the shoreline, confessional time for her once more, "Pfft, of course. Of course, I had to be paired up with Alexa in some way. I am the only eeveelution who should be allowed on this tribe, and I will wreck her shit up as soon as I get the chance!"_

"Exactly what I thought. Each of them are pulling their own weight nicely so it wouldn't be an issue on strength getting further in, and they seem ready to do whatever they need to to get far," Samantha explains back, turning to the other three and smirking, "So, us six to the final six?"

"Definitely!" - Till

"It'll work out perfectly!" - Granite

"I-I mean, sure..." - Alexa

"I guess..." - Venus

"I approve of this." - Grevin

"Alright then!" Samantha grins deviously, "To the final six!"

* * *

 _"Me and Robby talked some earlier today," Brelin speaks in a confessional, leaned up against a tree, sitting down, "And we both decided to go ahead and try to take matters into our own paws. We wanted to align together, but we needed more numbers. We talked some about who to bring in... Before deciding on talking to Travis and Alice about working with us. Because nobody would expect after their arguments that they'd work together! And with our ideas, not even them, heh... Because we're gonna align with them behind the others back, secretly! It should help us out, but we'd need to be very careful! I went to talk with Alice, and Robby went to talk with Travis."_

Robby and Brelin, both having been previously lying down and relaxing together at the shelter, had just walked off an away from each other, splitting up. It was about midday now, and they were prepared to try and make differences to their games, gain more votes aside from themselves.

Brelin took steps toward Alice, who was a bit aways from the shelter, at that moment launching a multitude of attacks at a tree in front of her.

"Hey, Ali-"

"WHAT?!" Alice shouts out loudly back, halting her moves and turning her head, growling.

"Shh Shh Shh, please keep it down, this is important."

Alice blinks... Her growl lowers, and she huffs out, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to try and make sure me and you stay in this game longer," Brelin finally begins to state her plan, smiling, "And I think the best way to make sure of that, is if me, you, and Robby come together in an alliance."

She glares hard, shaking her head, "No, I don't want to work with that happy-24/7 scumbag. I'd rather drown."

Brelin sighs out, "Alice, this is a game, in which we all are competing for one million dollars. And at this point, with all the tension between you two, nobody would expect you to be working with him at all. It would be the best way to stay in this game."

Alice's right eye twitches a bit, her glare growing worse, "... Fine. But only because I want to win."

"And this can help you win. Thanks Alice."

She rolls her eyes, turning back to look at the tree, "Whatever."

* * *

Robby walked up to the shelter, which held Travis lying on his side, tired after some hard work throughout the day.

"Hey Travis," Robby starts, sitting down beside the shelter and smiling.

"Yes, pipsqueak?" Travis asks back, grumbling, turning his head and looking at Robby, "What do you need?"

"Oh, I don't need anything right now," Robby smiles, pausing.

Travis goes quiet... He blinks, "Uhm, why are you talking to me then?"

"Because I want something. Don't necesarrily need it, just want i-"

Robby is interrupted by Travis, annoyed as ever, "Just spill it out already."

Robby gulps, nodding quickly, "Well, I wanted to get you, me, and Brelin into an alliance together, stay safe in this game longer, maybe even get to the end."

Travis blinks, "You. You. You want to align with me? You actually want to align with me?"

"Me and Brelin both want to, yes. You're a very good competitor, really strong and you have quite the smart head up there too. We could work really well together," Robby smiles, chuckling quietly just a little bit, watching Travis for his response.

"I mean, I guess if you want to. That could help get me further in the game, couldn't it?" - Travis

"Yes it could Travis, yes it could." - Robby

"Alright then. I'm in." - Travis

* * *

 _Venus sighs, still sitting alone on the shoreline for a confessional, "The whole alliance that Granite was loving earlier really didn't seem like it would fit my style at all. I wasn't too much of a fan of it. But I'm not gonna betray Granite of course, that would be silly! I thought it'd be good to give Granite some options though, and after seeing Brelin and Robby running around today, obviously trying to get alliances going, I figured it might be good to get in with that alliance! So, me and Granite are going to go talk to Brelin and Robby about getting in that little group, and making it better! Then Granite can choose between the two! It better be the newer one though~ As if I actually want to be aligned with bossy bitch, shy undeserving eeveelution, old bastard, and generic pokemon A!"_

Brelin and Robby were meeting back up at their tribes watering hole, leaning up on the small wooden structure, Brelin leaning into the large opened hole atop it with her canister, and filling it up with water, "So, you got Travis, right?"

"Yeah, he agreed. Were you able to get Alice?" Robby asks.

"Yes, yes I was. So we have us four, but we definitely need two more votes," Brelin points out, sighing softly, "Even if we could be a solid and secretive four, at this point, four votes just isn't enough. We need a majority, and a majority is six."

"Well if ya needed two more, why didn't ya just ask~?"

The sudden voice caused Brelin to lift her head out of the hole, both Brelin and Robby looking toward the path pokemon had to come down to get to the watering hole in the first place, watching as Granite and Venus came walking down along the path together.

"Eh, Venus, you think this would be a good idea?" Granite asks with a tilted head, looking down toward the Espeon, who nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes yes it will! I mean, they need the majority, we need to make sure we're as covered as possible, so an alliance with these two would be just what we need!"

 _Granite leaned against a tree, arms crossed, "I have no idea what Venus is going for here. We already have the alliance with Samantha and the others. But, it would be nice to have everybody have some sort of trust in us, so maybe Venus is more right in this case than I originally thought."_

"Wait, are you two serious?" Robby asks, face lighting up a bit, "You'd want to align with us?!"

"Well yeah, duh. Wouldn't want to joke about that, would we?" Venus spoke, grinning quite a bit, "Plus, it could keep all of us safe, and all we'd have to do is pick off the minority! Then we can rule the game with ease!"

"That does sound like a pretty tempting idea..." Brelin ponders, turning and looking toward Robby for just a second, the Eevee also looking back at her.

The look into each others eyes for just a moment, before nodding at the same time, and looking back. Brelin speaks, "Alright, sure. You can come join our alliance!"

Venus nodded back, his grin somewhat growing, "Sweet! We're gonna rule the game~!"

"I have no doubts on that!" Robby responds in a happy voice, chuckling. Okay, we're gonna split, you guys should stay here for a little bit, get some water. We wouldn't want any others knowing about this conversation!"

Venus and Granite both nod, stepping to the side as Brelin and Robby gathered some items and left off on their own.

When they were out of sight, Venus turned and looked up to the tall Granite, smiling, "Trust me, having protection on all sides is going to help us more than hurt us. We're gonna make it to the end!"

Granite shrugs, padding up toward the watering hole, and looking into the hole atop the wooden structure, "If you say so. It definitely is going to protect us quite a bit."

* * *

 **DAY 6**

An establishing shot overhead of large forests is shown, gliding alongside and yet over the tall trees, before starting to take a quick curve and rotation, white flashing on the screen. Once the white fades away, and the motion stops, it reveals one tall structure, with very tall looking ledges, two of them protruding for two different side, one side having green painted stripes, the colors of Crinten, whilst the other side, with equally sized ledges, had red painted stripes, the colors of Leonin.

Another small 180 degree turn goes to reveal a long, cleared out section of forest, with small tarps of each tribes color stretching out in a long, straight line. Spread across the cleared out section were large crates, spread out and colored for each tribes, with some markings on them, and even letters. They were each left to the side that matched their tribes colors.

"Come on in guys!" Shouts the Lucario host, James looking up and watching as the first tribe emerges through a forest path just nearby, the green Crinten tribe, all 10 members of Crinten wearing their buffs, and one tribe mate, Granite, the Ampharos, carrying their green tribe flag. They walk onto a mat right in front of the large wooden structure, Granite sticking their flag into the ground.

Next out comes the Leonin nine, down the same path, wearing their red buffs. Crinten watches on as the tribe who had lost yesterday makes their way to their own mat, Sagrance holding up Leonin's red tribe flag.

"Crinten getting their first look at the new Leonin Tribe. Mandy voted out at the last tribal council."

None of Crinten had much of a reaction to the vote out, the Leonin nine all standing on their mat now, Sagrance pushing their tribe flag into the ground. The castaways look toward James, who stood beside a small, wooden table, which stood atop it absolutely nothing.

"Is everybody ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

The castaways all speak words of agreement and approval, James giving a small nod, "Alright, first things first, Crinten, gotta take immunity back."

James starts making his way toward the Crinten Tribe, as Brelin walks out from the crowd of other pokemon, handing the host the immunity statue and backing up to stand with the rest of her tribe. James places the statue back on the table, and looks to the two tribes, "Immunity is back up for grabs!"

"Here's how today's challenge is gonna work," James starts to explain, "It will start with two of you from each tribe, in a pair together, when I say go, running out toward one of the crates and pushing it back to where you started. Then the next pair goes. This continues until all six crates have been delivered, where you will then build a staircase puzzle. You will only be right when your tribe name is displayed proudly on both sides of the crated staircase. First tribe to solve the puzzle, get all tribe-mates up onto the platform up there, wins immunity, that tribe will not have to go to tribal council. Losing tribe gets nothing but a date with me tonight at tribal, where someone will be the second person voted out of this game."

"Since Leonin is down one Pokemon, Crinten, gonna have to sit someone out."

"Alice," The name is first spoken by Samantha. The Houndour rolls her eyes and gives a small pout.

"Alright, Alice sitting out from Crinten. Next challenge she will not be able to sit out if there is still an imbalance. One other pokemon from each tribe will have to step to the side, won't be able to help with the puzzle until all six crates are back, cannot go back and forth as they would not have a pair."

"Alright, discuss strategy, pairs and who's going first. We'll get back to you soon."

* * *

The mats and tables moved out of the way, nine tribe mates from each tribe found themselves on a wooden station connected to the tall platform, though by the bottom, on the ground. Alice from Crinten was left to sit along on the side, watch the challenge in its entirety. Each tribe had one pair of pokemon in front of everyone else, ready to dash.

"Okay, Lance and Sagrance starting out for Leonin, Travis and Samantha starting out for Critnen! Mariana from Leonin and Venus from Crinten left to sit back and wait til the puzzle starts! Cannot use psychic abilities in this challenge, anything else is fair game!"

"Survivors ready..."

"Go!"

Lance and Sagrance both burst into a quick dash, Lance galloping at a quick speed, whilst Sagrance runs just as fast, matching speeds with the winter sawsbuck!

Travis also breaks out into a full on sprint, as fast as possibly, while Samantha and her quick slithering doesn't appear as fast as the other Pokemon, falling behind!

Lance and Sagrance reach the closest and first crate first, running back around it quickly. Sagrance places his paws up against the side of the crate, and Lance pushes his antlers, and both Pokemon start to push at the crate, tilting it over onto its next side, where the process is repeated in as quick a fashion as they can muster! Travis soon reaches the crate for Crinten and starts pushing it, having mounted up on it just to be able to push it, Samantha only halfway there.

"Lance and Sagrance getting work done quickly, working as a unit! Travis is all alone though, and Samantha is only just getting to the crate!"

Finally the Serperior reaches the crate, aiding Travis finally in pushing the great, using her body's coil and pushing the tail end of said coil under the crate, pushing up on it to lift that side up, and further push the crate!

"This is all a battle of strength and speed at the start here, and Lance and Sagrance are displaying that greatly!"

Lance and Sagrance a lot further in the battle for race to gain an early lead, Travis and Samantha pretty far behind them. It's not too long at all before Lance and Sagrance push the crate onto the wooden platform they had started on.

"Leonin's next pair, go!"

The next pair of Pokemon racing out there for Leonin are M.T. and Alex, the Kadabra and Sceptile pairing making a quick dash on their way to the second crate, Alex with an insanely fast rush that sees him reach the crate within less than half a minute, rushing behind it and starting to quickly push it, M.T. still pretty far from reaching the crate to help Alex, though the Sceptile seems to have the situation handled just fine enough on his own!

Travis and Samantha had just pushed off their tribes first crate onto their platform, both exhausted from the pressures of pushing the crate, just as M.T. reaches Alex and their own crate, already halfway back to the platform.

"Crinten's next pair go on!"

Leaping out into the battle of pushing crates next is Granite and Brelin, the Ampharos and the Floatzel rushing out as fast as they can, focused on getting to that second crate!

Meanwhile, just as Granite and Brelin reach that second crate, and get onto pushing it back, Alex and M.T. had just managed to get that second crate back to their own tribe, and the next two pokemon, Hayena and Eclipse, the Mighteyenna and Eevee both rushing for that third crate!

"Crinten needs to pick up the pace, Leonin is almost an entire crate ahead!"

Hayena is rather speedy as she makes the mad dash for the third crate for her tribe, though Eclipse does find himself quickly falling behind, and struggling to keep up. Hayena reaches it in barely any time at all, watching Eclipse only halfway to the crate, gaging a look toward Crinten, as Granite and Brelin were also about halfway back to their station with the crate.

Hayena let out a huff and nod, staring toward the crate, lowering her head, and launching forward, ramming her head into the crate roughly! She yelped at the immense pain that came from doing so, but watched as the momentum drew the crate about twice as far as the regular push up technique would!

She gives off a grin and launches forward like that once again, trying her hardest to ignore the pain as Eclipse reaches the crate and starts trying to help her, by simply pushing.

By the time Hayena and Eclipse are halfway back to the line, Granite and Brelin had just gotten the second crate onto their platform, causing Till and Robby to break out into a sprint next for the Crinten Tribes third crate!

Hayena huffs and puffs, with help from Eclipse, and one last headbutt, managing to get the Leonin crate to cross the line, Elise and Pride then immediately bursting outward for their tribe, the Espeon and Ponyta combo racing for the fourth crate, starting their dash just as Till and Robby finish theirs.

"Crinten's still gotta pick it up, Leonin has taken a heavy lead!"

Till and Robby are pushing and shoving at that crate with all their might and strength, pushing the crate back toward their tribes area with some surprising speed as they moved onward, Robby getting a quick look back to see Elise and Pride from the other tribe just reach their own crate and start their own pushing, seeming to start falling a bit behind, as the Ponyta primarily known for speed and the Espeon known much more for its psychic abilities, not its strength!

Within a short minute or so, Till and Robby have their crate pushed back for Crinten, which allowed the final pair of Grevin and Alexa to rush out, though two other pairs would still have to race out after them, two who had already ran the course!

The Decidueye and the Glaceon dash outward, watching Elise and Pride struggling to push their tribes crate onward, only a quarter of the way back to Leonin's spot, and still having a lot to move onward with!

Grevin swifts forward into flight, breaking out past Alexa and flying out with incredible speed toward the 4th crate, swiftly twisting behind it and landing, pushing all of his body weight up against it as he waited for Alexa, Grevin working hard in this challenge, struggling a bit actually to push at the crate!

Elise and Pride are only halfway back to their tribe by the time Alexa reaches Grevin, leaping forward along with him and starting to push up all of her own body weight against it, letting off small grunts.

"And we are practically at a stalemate here, the two tribes going at the exact same speed, Leonin still has the lead!"

Alexa only pushes her body up against it a good two or three times before suddenly getting an idea, remembering how James said any elemental moves aside from psychic could still be used... She quickly races up in front of her crate, some members from her tribe confused and yelling at her to get back, however Grevin not one of them.

Alexa then leans down in front of the crate and opens up her mouth, a beam of ice pouring out and starting to quickly freeze the ground in front of the crate! Alexa starts side stepping, following along the path to coat the remainder of it in ice, Grevin still struggling just to get the crate up on the thin coat of ice!

"Alexa implementing some strategy here, putting use to her ice-type moveset and freezing her tribes playing field, could be a game changer in this one! Gonna make it a lot easier to get those crates back!"

She manages to freeze the entire playing field in front of the remaining three crates, leaping back toward Grevin and helping push the crate up onto the ice! Some members of Leonin get into a bit of a worry at that, watching as the duo manages to get the crate up onto the now softly coated ice portion of the field, and give it a rough push, throwing all of their weight against it!

Grevin and Alexa watch as the crate carefully glides forward along the ice, quickly catching up to, and surpassing Elise and Pride, who were so close to reaching their tribe! It glides up and slides partially onto the Crinten tribes area ahead, Alexa breaking in a sprint, dashing across the ice in beautiful manner as one ice type would, whilst Grevin had shot forward into the air with his wings, gliding quickly forward and harshly slamming all of his weight against the crate, pushing the remainder of it onto the Crinten Tribes area, just as Alexa leaps onto the wooden area as well!

"Crinten has taken a sudden lead, Elise and Pride still struggling as Travis and Samantha roll out together again for that fifth crate!"

Elise and Pride are struggling to keep pushing that crate, members of their tribe screaming out for them, so close to getting their fourth crate over the line and onto their tribes platform, as Travis and Samantha quickly make their way toward that fifth crate, Crinten taking a huge lead with the icey advantage! Even now, as Trevor reached the crate before Samantha, he made an effort to push the crate onto the ice!

For Pokemon like Grevin and Alexa, who started the advantage of ice, it was pretty difficult to get the crate onto the ice. But with a Pokemon as strong as Travis, it only took a few rough shoves forward to get the crate onto the slippery surface, and one more rough shove saw the crate being glided across the ice very quickly toward the others of the tribe! Samantha had done a 180 in her slithering, and Travis had straight up hopped onto the ice, gliding across it along with the crate, following behind!

As that crate passes the line, alongside Travis and Samantha, with Granite and Brelin racing forward for Crinten now, for their final crate, Elise and Pride finally manage to get their crate over their own line, huffing and puffing as Lance and Sagrance break forward again, for their tribes fifth crate!

The Winter Sawsbuck does make a point to dash along sideways, spewing ice out from his maw to coat the Leonin sides challenge field as well, getting it nice and slippery to even the game!

Granite and Brelin are racing forward very quickly, focused directly on the final crate for the Crinten tribe, whilst Sagrance is the only one making a rush of an effort to get to the Leonin Tribes fifth crate, with Lance is a bit behind, blowing an icy wind from his maw still trying to freeze Leonin's side of the field!

Granite and Brelin make it to the crate first, working hard to push it onto the ice, managing to push it on there just as Sagrance reaches his tribes crate!

As Sagrance starts to push, Granite pushes their crate forward, before gliding onto the ice, holding onto the crate and gliding it along swiftly, as Brelin makes effort to follow from the side, watching the crate and Granite closely...

It's less than a minute before Granite has guided the crate across the ice and back onto the platform, Brelin taking a quick look behind as Lance had just finished icing up the field!

"Crinten has all of their crates, Crinten may now start to work on the puzzle! Venus can join in now to help! Remember, no psychic!"

Venus takes only a few steps forward, before sitting down, watching as her tribe mates get to work. They were already right on top of things after some of the tribemates had organized the crates properly to better set up!

As Crinten works hard at the puzzle, Lance and Sagrance at that moment gliding the Leonin Tribes fifth crate along the ice, which was a lot bumpier and chunkier than what Alexa had done.

"Yes yes, that one goes there!"

"You have to tilt it around! It's not on the right side!"

"Come on, they're catching up!"

Various shouts come from the mons on the Crinten tribe as they work at setting up the giant crates into their proper puzzles, Lance and Sagrance pushing their tribes crate onto the platform, causing M.T. and Alex to swiftly be sent back out onto the field, M.T. making a not too graceful glide across the bumpy ice, tripping up and slipping just a bit too much and eventually falling onto his back, whilst Alex had leaped to the side, rushing along toward the final crate in an attempt to get caught up!

"If Crinten's puzzle is correct so far, they already have the 3 crates on the bottom layer, only halfway left to go if they're right but the rest is all lifting work!"

Granite and Till are helped up onto the first layer of crates, with Travis on the outside helping out and lifting up crates toward those two that he is told to lift, ones that others like Samantha, Brelin, Robby, and Grevin decide would work with the puzzle crates, Alexa and Venus sitting down and not doing much of anything!

Meanwhile Alex had just managed to reach the final Leonin crate, not directing any focus elsewhere as he focuses on getting the crate up and onto the ice. He's strong enough to push the crate quite a ways closer to the ice, but he could definitely use some help, currently in the form of a Kadabra sliding and slipping across the ice, getting slowly closer toward the crate, but unable to get back up himself!

Granite's lifting power is enough to compensate for Till's inability to lift items like the crate on his own (being a quadruped), and then some, as by the time M.T. has finally slipped off the ice, and picked himself up to help Alex, Granite and Till already have the next row of two crates up there, and are double checking to make sure it fits the puzzle...

Right as Alex and M.T. get the crate on the ice, and start gliding it back over for their tribe, Granite turns and calls out loudly for the last crate, watching Travis have the large, heavy crate helped upp onto his back by Brelin and Samantha!

"Come on damnit, we're almost done!" Granite shouts, growling some in frustration at how slow the process was taking this time, waiting anxiously as Travis brought the crate over, side by side with the puzzle!

"Crinten is on their last crate, and if they're correct, it could mean tribal council again for Leonin!"

Though Pokemon on the Leonin tribe weren't willing to accept that, that final red crate for the Leonin Tribe being glided back with the others finally, across the line and all!

"Leonin can start working on the puzzle! Mariana able to get back in there!"

With a quickness, many of the Leonin Pokemon start rushing the crates, looking to try and get right back in this, hoping for a falter from Crinten but still working as quickly as possible in case that doesn't happen!

Granite can be heard groaning and grunting as he and Till work to lift that crate up overtop the second row, hearing the thud of wood as it connects with the edges! Granite can't help but pant a bit, exhausted, just as Till is, who holds in his exhaustion, both Pokemon managing to push the crate all the way up!

Granite climbs onto the top, twisting the large crate around somewhat so it could fit with the puzzle, managing to get a small look toward Leonin, having already worked hard enough to get two of their blase blocks into position!

Too bad for them, Granite pushes that sixth green block into place, and Granite, along with most of Crinten, turn to James the host, and start shouting for his attention!

"Crinten thinks they have it..." James starts, taking just a few steps closer and examining the green block steps... Before backing up, "And they do! All that's left is for all of Crinten to climb up the rest of the way!"

The tribe is quick to start working in that area, bigger mons like Travis helping the smaller Pokemon up each set, Travis helping Brelin, Robby, Alexa and Venus up to the next level, where in turn Till would help them up, and where in turn Granite would help them with climbing!

Grevin simply enough made an effort to spread his wings and soar up over the stairs, landing onto the platform and aiding along with the other four to get the rest of the tribe, aside from Alice who was sat out, up the puzzled stairs!

Alice was transfixed on the sight, watching with slight sweat, getting a look to Leonin who were now already on the second level, Sagrance up working with the others and pulling up the crates!

Though it wasn't long before all of the small pokemon from Crinten were up and on the final, top platform, with Till now giving a paw to help Travis upward, before Granite was to help them both! The three large mons all together only barely fit on the level right before the top, but they were able to make it work as they continued their climb up, Granite being pushed upward to help Till and Travis again...

"Crinten is close, Leonin may not have a chance!"

And as Granite pulled up Till, followed by Travis, they all made their way with the rest of their tribe onto the tall platform...

James, the Lucario, raises up his arms, two fingers poking up with each hand, "CRINTEN TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY ONCE AGAIN!"

Cheers and celebration come once again for the Pokemon on the Crinten tribe, bundling up even closer together knowing none of them had to go home once again! Those on Leonin weren't as happy, letting out little grumbles or annoyed sighs...

* * *

Back with the mats, James stands beside the same table from before, picking the tribal immunity totem back up off of it.

"Crinten Tribe, second time in a row wins immunity, not giving Leonin a break! None of you are going home tonight," James smiles, taking some steps closer to the green mat, closer to the Pokemon who stand on it, Brelin poking out of the crowd and walking the remainder of the way, grabbing the immunity totem and backing onto the mat once again.

James turns his attention toward Leonin, "Leonin Tribe, got nothing for ya. Everyone head on back to camp, Leonin meeting me later tonight at tribal once again."

 _Granite the Ampharos smiles, paws clapsed together as he sits against a tree, "Immunity couldn't have gone any better for us! Safe again, not losing a tribemate! Woo!"_

 _Sagrance on the other hand, had his arms crossed as he leaned his back against a tree, standing, "We lost, again, just about expected now. But we know who's going home anyways, so it's not like it matters to us."_

* * *

 **LEONIN TRIBE CAMP**

The nine tribe members from Leonin returning to camp are seen first thing, some looking a bit upset at their second loss in a row. One of those some was Pride, wearing a small frown as he returned with the other tribemates.

 _Pride is sitting down beside the fire, his flaming mane crackling in sync with the campfire, "Unfortunately, we didn't win the immunity challenge. Which means we have to vote someone out again tonight. That's going to make things a lot harder, because the vote is Alex no doubt, and we're gonna stick with that vote to not seem suspicious. That leaves the swing vote gone though, and I'd have to try and convince someone from the other alliance to flip on them and join us... Regardless, Alex is the vote, that's what's best right now, I feel."_

Pride manages to pull away the three members of his alliance, the Eevee, Kadabra, and Espeon trio that was working with him, Eclipse, M.T., and Elise. He guided them over toward a large patch of trees and bushes, out of sight from the others and out of mind.

"So guys," Pride starts to whisper, "The vote is gonna be Alex tonight, okay?"

"Like we talked about, I know," Elise nods, looking away from the group to make sure no one was near, "I still don't understand why voting out our strongest tribemate makes any sense."

"Because that's the vote, and we need to stay under wraps. If we go to tribal again, Eclipse and I can work our magic on somemon like Hayena to get the majority alliance," Pride huffs out, "So just vote Alex, okay?"

"Alright." - Eclipse

"Fine." - Elise

"Got it!" - M.T.

* * *

 _Sagrance is seen sitting down on a turned over tree branch rested on shore, staring to the camera for his confessional, "Alex may be what the majority of the tribe believe the vote it, but it really isn't. I have much bigger plans. Like I said a few days ago, 'The Sun will rise for some, and set for others.' And that quote will be fulfilled tonight at tribal council. So, I went around to go get some votes."_

Lance and Mariana, the Winter Sawsbuck and Primarina, are seen sitting along the shoreline and talking with each other, somewhat enjoying each others company, and talking about what's going down at tonights Tribal Council, re-affirming the plan with each other.

They weren't alone for long though, before Sagrance padded up between them, sitting beside Lance and staring toward Mariana, who sat in the shallow water of the ocean, grinning somewhat, "We're not voting Alex out tonight."

Lance and Mariana both look on confused at the Zangoose, Mariana speaking up first, "We aren't? Who will we be voting for than? Alex was the best plan as far as I was told."

Sagrance grins some more, pushing up to a stand and padding beside Mariana, leaning in close to her starfish ears and giving a light whisper that wasn't picked up by the cameras!

Mariana gasps a bit in surprise, looking up toward Lance, "You're not serious about that, are you Sagrance?"

"What? Who's the vote?" Lance speaks up, Mariana about to open her maw to tell him, but Sagrance clamping his paw down atop it, shutting it effectively!

Then, Sagrance pads over to Lance, the Sawsbuck leaning his head down and raising one of his ears, Sagrance then whispering this vote to Lance too... Who also gasps!

"You can't be serious Sagrance..." Lance starts, looking down to the Zangoose in disbelief.

"That's our new best plan. They could be a threat going forward and threats need to go, hence my thoughts on voting out Alex before. But now, this is the best plan surely." - Sagrance

"So then, we're voting for this guy too?" Lance asks with a tilt of his head.

"I would expect you to, yes," Sagrance nods back, grinning to the duo as he started backing up, "Tonights tribal is gonna change the tribe."

Before another word or question could be uttered by Lance or Mariana, Sagrance simply turned away and started his walk off, back toward the shelter...

* * *

... Where Elise found herself, resting and relaxing, the Espeon lying on her side as she awaits tribal council, enjoying the warm air around her, peaceful.

That was until Sagrance padded up to the shelter, taking a seat beside her lying down body, and looking down at her, "You wanna make a big move tonight that could change the tribe for a long while to come?"

"Hmm..." Elise hums out, grinning a devious little grin, "I do like big, surprising moves... Do tell~"

Sagrance gives a large nod, leaning his head downward and whispering his plan into the Espeon's large ear...

By the time he lifted his head back up, he could see the slight shock on her face at the suggestion... Before immediately lowering back into that grin, nodding silently, "Oooh that's gonna be good~ You got the votes worked out~?"

"Just gotta do a few more things, then I should be good," Sagrance responds, pushing up from the shelter, "I believe this could be the start of a very interesting partnership, Elise~"

"I would be heavily interested in that~" Elise nods, watching with a grin as Sagrance starts on his way away, to make sure everything was properly set up for tonights tribal council.

 _Elise sits down at the shelter, staring to the camera for her confessional, "Heheh, tonight's gonna be pretty... Fun~"_

* * *

The next item of business for Sagrance's plan was going to be a bit of a tricky one... He walked along toward where Alex was usually found, up in a tree hanging around. He had his bag around him, brown satchel like thing draped around his neck though hanging down toward his hips.

He spotted the Sceptile up on the tree branch, smirking a bit, "Hey, Alex!" He calls out, the Sceptile immediately looking down in response to the call for him, tilting his head somewhat.

Alex proceeded to shift around on the tall branch, pushing off, falling quite the long fall, though landing down on his feet, having to bend his knees a little to absorb the impact, unharmed. He pushed back up to a stand, and looked to Sagrance, "Talk."

Sagrance nods, "Yeah, so, listen, you're in some serious trouble tonight, and I wanted to help you out," Sagrance sticks his paw into his bag, pulling out what looked like...

... The Immunity Idol he had found!

"Take this," The Shiny Zangoose proclaims, tossing Alex the idol, the Sceptile quickly catching it, "Play it tonight, save yourself. I suggest voting for M.T., blindside the weak fucker."

Alex only gives a short nod, before turning around, padding toward the side of the tree and sitting down beside it. Climbing it again would be pointless as the tribe would be leaving for tribal council within the next half hour, the sun setting somewhat in the background.

Sagrance just stands there kind of awkwardly, taking a step back, "Eh... You're welcome," He says, turning and starting his walk back to camp.

 _"Am I a fool?" Sagrance begins, leaned against a tree for his confessional, "Might be, depends on how things play out. If he actually plays the idol or not. He won't get the majority of votes anyways, and it would show the others how much of a threat the damn guy could be... I mean what kind of Pokemon would find an idol this early on and not be a threat?" He grinned, "This guy. The idol is an honorable sacrifice, I can always find another."_

* * *

Sagrance had just arrived back at camp after talking with Alex, immediately spotting the final part of his idea all alone, resting by a tree. The Zangoose padded over to Eclipse softly, sighing out as he sat down by the eevee, who paid no mind to it...

"Eclipse," Sagrance speaks softly, looking down to the Eevee he was resting beside, Eclipse's head raising and turning to look toward Sagrance.

"Yes Sagrance?" Asks Eclipse, letting out a small huff, and stretching out a bit, pushing up to a stand.

"I've got some bad news man, I've heard your name popping around, pokemon on the tribe are worried that you won't vote the way that we all will. The others want to be sure you'll vote with us," Sagrance fakes a slight frown, watching the eevee turn around.

Eclipse shrugged it off a bit, "Well, I can just tell them. The vote is Alex and I kno-"

"Oooh... That's what I was afraid of," Sagrance lets out a small sigh, his fake frown furthering, "So you aren't voting with us? Damn... I don't know if I can tell the others that you are, we may have to vote you off."

Eclipse's eyes instantly went wide, shaking his head, "No! No! No, I'll vote with you guys! I'll vote with the tribe!" He proclaims, letting out a small shiver of fear, "Whatever the tribe wants, I want. I really want to work with you man!"

Sagrance nods fairly, turning his head, looking away, "Than cast a vote for M.T."

Eclipse let off a small gulp, a slight hesitiation... But if he didn't promise to cast this vote, it could be him going home. And he was always one to keep his promises, "Alright, yes..." He gave a small nod, "I'll vote for M.T."

Sagrance grins somewhat, "Good, good."

* * *

 _Sagrance's voice rings through, with the sight of the Pokemon picking up the torches they had brought back from tribal council, the tribe ready and prepared to make their way toward tribal council, "They already proved how gullible they were before... If everything works to plan, they'll prove it again. And I'll be on the fast track to one million dollars."_

* * *

 **TRIBAL COUNCIL**

 **NIGHT 6**

The long line of nine pokemon, all stepping or dragging themselves forward along the path, back on the same wooden bridge the mons had walked across before, onto the large wooden platform, little tiki's surrounding most ot the area. The Pokemon would all assure that their torches were placed behind their seats, flames blazing on all of them, before everyone took their seats, five seats in the front revealing Pride, Eclipse, Hayena, Elise and Sagrance from left to right, and four in the back revealing Lance, Mariana, M.T. and Alex from left to right.

The Pokemon all settled down, turning their focus toward James, the host standing behind a small wooden podium, decorated with hay.

James nods, "Leonin, welcome back to Tribal Council. Second time back here, things can't be feeling all too good for you guys."

"That's an understatement," Blurts out Lance, the winter sawsbuck letting out a gruff huff as the other Pokemon turned to look his way, "This was supposed to be the strong tribe over here, all under my lead, but now we're just losing back to back, and it sure as hell isn't my fault."

"The hell?" Replies Elise, glaring toward Lance, "You call yourself the leader than claim everything that happens wrong isn't your fault? That's pretty damn risky Lance, you're pretty much saying everyone else is at fault, while calling yourself the leader."

"Well, I am the damn leader. No one else bothers to step up," Lance glares.

"Okay woah woah woah," James suddenly lets out, attention drawn back toward the host, "That was a very sudden altercation guys. Tension already?"

"How couldn't there be tension?" Elise groans, shaking her head, "Sometimes he just acts like he's the best of us."

"She's not wrong," Hayena suddenly prods in now, "He can be a bit over the top with himself, but there's no reason to scold him for it. He's just being him."

"Hayena, have these arguments about Lance's behavior even been a problem until right now?" - James

"No, no they haven't," Hayena responds with a slight shake of her head, "Not that I've seen anyways. Everyone's just on edge right now, it's not often that we all get good rests. I'm not surprised that there was a blow up just then really."

James nods, "You guys lost the immunity challenge earlier today, second time in a row, not fairing well at all. Sagrance, do you think there's anyone to blame?"

Sagrance nodded, "Yeah, blame can be placed pretty easily," He grinned somewhat, turning to look toward the others, scanning them down a moment... Before looking back at James and huffing out, "Your production team for rigging the challenges against us!"

A few slight laughs are quick to burst out at that answer, from Hayena and Eclipse, M.T. and Pride, it was a pretty unexpected answer.

"Do you really believe the challenges are rigged?" - James

Sagrance shook his head then, "No, no. I was trying to lighten the mood. The blame can't really be placed on anyone specific though. We all lost the challenge, we all are to blame in some way."

"Pride, do you think the challenge would've been any easier with Mandy, rather than M.T.? Would it have been easier if M.T. was voted out last tribal?" - James

"Oh no way," Pride huffed somewhat, "M.T. didn't offer much to the challenge but at least he can be considered somewhat strong in some aspects. Mandy was just weak all over aside from her psychic, which wasn't allowed in the challenge. Mandy was the best move last tribal."

"Alex, Pride does mention how Mandy was the best move last tribal. That begs the question, what's the best move this tribal?" - James

"I have heard my name being called out on a lot, but I'm definitely not the best move," Alex responds simply.

"Do you know who might be?" - James

While the question may have been asked to Alex, it was instead answered by Eclipse, the little eevee taking the attention for himself, "I do kind of like him, but I think the best move tribe wise would be M.T."

"What?!" M.T. seems surprised at that, shaking his head, "Why would I be the best move?!"

"I just think you are. I'm probably wrong, but that's what I'm assuming. That's what I'm going with tonight," Eclipse says a bit bluntly, sighing.

M.T. continues to shake his head, turning his attention back to James and going silent.

"Alright, after the tension displayed here, I think it's a great time to vote. Sagrance, you're up first."

The Shiny Zangoose nods, Sagrance pushing up to a stand and walks along a thin wooden bridge, into one tiki hut, approaching the same table as he had last tribal, with parchments of paper lying for pokemon to use, the large decorative vase, and the dart with marker contained in it. He picks up the small dart and pulls the top off of it, showing the marker.

Before he writes anything down, he stares into the camera, grin shown on his face, "It's time to shake things up."

 **SAGRANCE VOTED**

Eclipse is the next one in the tiki, using the marker to write 'M.T.' down on the parchment, sighing after. He closes the dart, and picks up the parchment, turning it around and showing it to the camera, "Another weak link goes home. I'm gonna miss you M.T."

 **ECLIPSE VOTED**

 **PRIDE VOTED**

 **LANCE VOTED**

Elise has her parchment shown to the regular camera, however the camera view the Espeon was given was instead over top her, looking down at her frame as she spoke, "Me and Sagrance are shaking shit up around here~"

 **ELISE VOTED**

 **MARIANA VOTED**

 **HAYENA VOTED**

 **M.T. VOTED**

 **ALEX VOTED**

The voting montage ends with Alex returning to his seat, bag clutched in his hand as he watched James carefully.

"I'll go tally the votes," The Lucario nods, turning and walking along the same wooden bridge the others had walked along. He takes just a few minutes to check on the votes, before returning with the ceramic vase, setting it down on the podium.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Pokemon on the tribe start to look around a bit, checking closely at some others... Though Sagrance was left gazing toward Alex, his bag clutched in his hand, idol no doubt inside, staying still and silent...

...

...

...

"Alright, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, Pokemon voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

James removes the top from the vase, reaching his hand in and pulling out a folded up parchemt. He unfolds it, and reads the vote, before showing it to everyone else.

"Alex."

...

...

...

"M.T."

"One vote Alex, One vote M.T."

The Kadabra gave a slight head shake, looking toward Eclipse.

...

...

...

"Alex."

"That's two votes Alex, one vote M.T."

The Sceptile gives a soft nod, waiting for James to continue.

...

...

...

"M.T."

"That's two votes Alex, two votes M.T."

M.T. sighs somewhat, leaning down and grabbing up his bag, expecting to be the next few votes.

...

...

...

"Pride."

The Ponyta gives an immediate look of confusion, looking around at his other tribemates.

"That's two votes Alex, two votes M.T., one vote Pride."

...

...

...

"Pride."

Pride gulps back a bit, continuing to sparatically look around, a worried expression on his face now.

"Two votes Alex, Two votes M.T., Two votes Pride."

...

...

...

"Pride."

"That's three votes Pride, two votes Alex, two votes M.T."

Eclipse looks toward Pride, the two pokemons eyes locking, Eclipse frowning toward Pride, looking somewhat worried as well.

...

...

...

"Alex."

"Three votes Pride, Three votes Alex, Two votes M.T."

Alex nods once again.

"One vote left..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Second Pokemon Voted Out of Survivor Pokemon Laguanian Islands..."

Close up shots of a trembling Pride, a stationary Alex, and a shaking M.T. are shown before the final vote is revealed.

...

...

...

"Pride."

Pride lets out a shocked gasp, looking around at the others.

"You're gonna have to bring me your torch."

Eclipse is also looking on in a surprised shock, as well as M.T. to a certain degree. Sagrance and Elise though both had large grins on their face, large, cocky grins, knowing full well that they had just blindsided the entire tribe, and may have changed things for good.

Pride let out a shaky sigh, pushing up to a stand and walking around the group of Pokemon, to the torches. He leaned his head forward and gripped his torch with his maw, lifting it up and starting his walk.

"Wh... What just..." Eclipse gulps, a mess of shock and awe on his face, gulping...

Pride walks up to James, holding the torch snuffer that he had held just three days ago. Pride lowers his torch into the hole that would allow it to stand, lifting his head back up and looking to James.

"Pride. The Tribe Has Spoken."

"That they have..." Pride lets out those words lightly, watching as the Lucario lifted the snuffer... And snuffed out the torch, putting out the flame.

"It's time for you to go."

Pride nods a little bit, turning his head and giving his tribe one final look, "Make it far Eclipse," Pride speaks out.

Eclipse quickly nods, staring back to Pride, "I will."

And with those last words said, Pride turns back, and makes his walk along the wooden exit bridge, leading downward toward a beach path.

As Pride walks away, torch officially snuffed and out of the game, James turns to the other players, and speaks up, "That right there could be a move that changes the game. If you were left out of that move, I don't know what to tell you. Grab your torches head back to camp, goodnight."

The tribemates stand up and walk back to grab their torches, turning to walk back down along the path they had come into tribal on.

* * *

The next view shows Pride sitting down in front of the camera, on the beach in a small confessional-like area, though not inclosed.

"I was blindsided, it's just as simple as that. I don't know who voted for me, who voted against me, or what happened at all. I was almost completely out of the loop there. I just gotta sit here now and hope Eclipse can better his game a bit and move forward, maybe even win."

 **SAGRANCE VOTED FOR PRIDE**

 **ECLIPSE VOTED FOR M.T.**

 **PRIDE VOTED FOR ALEX**

 **LANCE VOTED FOR PRIDE**

 **ELISE VOTED FOR PRIDE**

 **MARIANA VOTED FOR PRIDE**

 **HAYENA VOTED FOR ALEX**

 **M.T. VOTED FOR ALEX**

 **ALEX VOTED FOR M.T.**

"I do have my legacy advantage, guarantees the user safety at either the final 15, 10, or 5. Now that I was voted out I have to will it to someone else, and no surprise here, I'm gonna give it to Eclipse. His first step toward hopefully winning. I hope he can put this to good use."

* * *

 **Hello everybody. I hope you all enjoyed this episode, it's been a long while in the making. Myself and Kenny, we worked very hard on this and have been working to get this out as soon as possible, and not that long after the most recent episode of TPD was posted, It works out well enough.**

 **REMEMBER, WE ARE STILL CASTING FOR FUTURE SEASONS OF OUR STORIES!**

 **CURRENT CASTING PROCESSES:**

 _ **TOTAL POKE-DRAMA SEASON 4 - 4/12**_

 _ **SURVIVOR POKEMON: LEILOA - BRAINS VS BRAWN VS BEAUTY (SEASON 3) - 1/9 (HALF THE CAST)**_

 _ **BIG BROTHER POKEMON 2 - 3/16 (WE ARE WORKING ON THE NEXT EPISODE AS WE SPEAK)**_

 **IF YOU HAVE INTEREST SENDING IN SOME CHARACTERS, PM US HERE ON FANFICTION, ONE OF US WILL SEND IN THE FORM! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**


	4. The Day After Interview - 19th Place

**THE DAY AFTER**

 _ **PRIDE**_

* * *

 _"Pride, welcome to your day after interview. It's been 12 hours since tribal council, where you were voted out. What goes through your mind right now?"_

"Honestly," Pride starts, sat down on the beachside, nearest to trees, "The six days I was there to begin with were pretty tough, so my thoughts are clouded right now in being back to well, eating well again and being clean. And I was only there for six days! I can't imagine how much people would crave that being voted out lets say, day 21, or day 30! Or even being the last one of the game voted out! Arceus that's quite the thing to think of..."

 _"How was your night after being voted out?"_

"Eh, it was sad at first, but it turned good. Getting cleaned, getting fed, getting drunk! Hahah!"

 _"Seeing how the votes went, who do you think voted for you?"_

"Sagranceand the others in the alliance, had to be. Sagrance, Lance, Mariana, Hayena, and maybe... Alex. I don't think anyone from my own alliance would have flipped, and that's certain of me."

 _"With that pact in mind... Who would you think is next out?"_

"They're gonna go for the weakest pokemon in the tribe, which means either M.T. or Eclipse. I'm hoping that Eclipse lasts a bit longer though, at least until the merge. I want to see him do well!"

 _"If it came down to being well kept, or being in the game... Which would you choose?"_

"In a heartbeat, being in the game still. I want to still have my shot, I want to still be in there fighting with the others. Getting further in the game, doing whatever it takes to make it far and prove that I can get to the end."

 _"Who exactly are you trying to prove this to?"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... My brother... He bet that I wouldn't make a week out here stranded on an island, that I'd be begging to leave. I wasn't begging but uh... I still didn't last a week. But at least I can show him that I was ready for more, ready to go the distance and work harder than he imagined. Maybe that will be enough?"

 _"Alright, well, thank you for the interview Pride. You are the second pokemon voted out of Survivor Pokemon: Laguanian Islands. Good luck, and enjoy your sequester."_


	5. Story Has Been Cancelled

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED**

 **IT WILL REMAIN UP AND POSTED, BUT NO MORE UPDATES WILL BE POSTED FOR IT**

 **IT WILL BE REBOOTED IN THE FUTURE UNDER DIFFERENT IDEAS WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTERS**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


End file.
